Encontra
by Ralulu1102
Summary: Una joven apunto de terminar la universidad, saborear la libertad que tanto a deseado. Un impedimento aparece, Edward Cullen, un matrimonio que ella no desea, su esperanza se ve arruinada, aunque tal vez no sea tan malo... ¿o si?. Un capitulo que cerrara o abrira sus alas. Voten si desean un segundo libro.no me odien por el final.
1. E:1

_El día en que empezó todo, no fue realmente malo, fue mejor dicho agradable._

-oye tú! Retrasada!

Se que me debería de ofender, pero es mi segunda mejor amiga... así que ya me acostumbre. Era el último mes que deberíamos asistir a clases de la universidad, casi al fin libre de ir a los institutos, baje del auto y observe como Rosalie vino corriendo hacia mi, yo obviamente lista para apartarme.

-a veces tú emoción me molesta -dije después de que casi chocara con el auto, que mal que tenía sus manos libres...- espera, y tú celular? - ella era fan de las redes sociales, platicaba con su novio, con el otro y con el próximo, es lo malo de ser hermosa, se te sube rápido y te tachan de zorra.

-me lo quito...

-no, no te lo quite, lo tome prestado

Esa era Alice mi mejor amiga, la numero uno, claro no se lo diría ni de broma, es "gemela" de Rosalie, su actitud se parece mucho a la de ella , pero a veces no tanto.

-dale el celular de nuevo Alice es fastidiante Ros cuando no tiene a su celular en mano.

Empezamos a caminar para encontrarnos con los demás, ya saben, lo típico, el grupito de amigos, que consistía en:

Rosalie: Una hermosa chica, con su cabello rubio platinado y piel como la crema, su vestimenta la mayoría de veces consistía en vestidos y shorts entre otras cosas.

Alice: una chica sencilla, con su cabello alborotado, fan de Dustin B. casi sabía todo de el igual que Ros

Jasper: es un idiota pero guapo y alto también, su cabello rizado, cejas gruesas, ojos cafeces, también con pecas, y es novio de Alice.

Franz: el chico es gay, pero tranquilas no perdemos a un hombre guapo, lose que alivio. Es todo un nerd, no es que utilice lentes, si no que ama estudiar, algo que a mí en general no me simpatiza, de estatura mediana, cabello negro y ojos del mismo color.

Emmett: el mejor futbolista según el, claro, alto con unos ojos enormes (sin exagerar) viste a la moda, tal vez culpa de Alice, muy sonriente, me empalaga, tiene una novia realmente molesta, a nadie le cae bien.

Empezaron las clases después de reunirnos todos, realmente frustante todo. Pasaron las clases sin ningún problema, nadie nuevo que me pareciera atractivo.

Tic tac, tic tac, tic tac -muevo mi cabeza al pronunciar cada palabra, estoy en la última clase del día. Recibí un mensaje de texto de mi madre: regresa temprano, tenemos una cena y no puedes faltar!.

Cierra la boca de una vez - me ordena callar mi mejor amiga, me volteo y la miro con desagrado

Ash, enserio pareces una madre, segura que no estas embarazada? -sigue haciendo la actividad, realmente fácil, solo un resumen e ilustrado.

Sigo diciendo "tic tac" al escuchar el toque me quedo callada. Tomo mi mochila y la espero afuera.

Como logras terminar a tiempo la práctica? -me pregunta mientras salimos de el instituto.

Solo empieza antes que todos -digo con la boca llena de comida, soy una chica con buena figura y como demasiado.

No se como puedes comer tanto, a mi sólo me da nauseas de verte comer en todo momento -dice Alice mirándome comer, llega Rosalie a donde estamos.

Estas embarazada Alice es por eso -me encojo de hombros

Quien está embarazada? - llega el novio de Alice.

Tu novia Jaz - le contesto después de terminar de comer, miro a Alice alarmado, empezamos a botanearnos de risa yo y Rosalie.

Eso significa que ya no eres virgen Alice -dice entre risas Ros y rio mas.

Callate Rosalie -dice sonrojada Alice seguimos burlandonos de ellos hasta llegar a la otra calle.

Van a ir a la Siren y a la VV ? -nos dice Rosalie y la pareja asiente.

Yo no voy a ir a la Siren-finjo tristeza, la Siren es la fiesta donde recibes la invitacion para ir a la VV, es muy alocada pero no supera a la VV, es la mejor fiesta de todo el año, cada año se hace, y se hace a lo grande, VV son las siglas de los gemelos Vans, demasiado dinero para gastar.

Y como vas a conseguir la invitación de la VV? -me miran preocupadas las dos.

No se, luego me las arreglare -hago un puchero, son muy difíciles tener la invitación de la VV, solo pocos entran, y eso que van un monton de personas, la ves pasada fueron como 10 mil personas, y tuve una cruda horrible.

Que tienes que hacer para que tengas que faltar? -miro a a Jasper de mal humor.

Tengo que ir a cenar, creo que vamos a tener invitados -ruedo los ojos, se estaciona un ferrari enfrente de nosotros, es Adam, mi hermoso chofer y hermano.

Hey tu! Sube -miro a mi hermano, que hace aquí?

Puedo llegar a la casa desde mi auto -le recuerdo, y el rueda los ojos.

Mamá ya te quiere en la casa, asi que sube, no quiero morir aun -suspiro, me despido de mis amigos y subo al carro dando un portazo- tranquila, no te desquites con mi auto!

Conduce a casa, su auto o bebe como prefiere decirle, es su vida, como los otros autos que tiene. Realmente la casa no esta tan lejos, claro, si tienes auto. Es una mansión de tres pisos, del siglo xv, con una piscina, esquí y otras cosas, me basta con mi cuarto.

Hermanito, me haces un favorrrr -le digo poniendo los ojos que tanto odia.

Cual mocosa? -me mira de reojo, escucho su suspiro, sonrió.

Hoy es la fiesta Siren... -muevo mis pies mientras saco una barritas- y no puedo ir por...

Por la cena, así que quieres que yo vaya para conseguirlas? -mi hermano a veces es taaaan inteligente, asiento contenta- tu crees que las voy a conseguir?

Agh, es que yo no puedo ir! -me cruzo de brazos, detiene el auto y me mira.

Hermanita, yo también tengo que asistir a la cena, por si aun no captas -mierda, se me olvido.

Mi hermano maneja las empresas: Hara west mi padre sigue siendo el presidente, pero mi hermano se encarga de expandirlo, se trata de una cadena de hoteles, de comunicaciones, entre otras cosas, realmente tienen muchas funciones.

Sabes quien va a venir a cenar? -digo mientras como, lo miro encogerse de hombros. Al llegar encontramos a la servidumbre limpian los pisos y arreglando la casa- mamá esta exagerando un poco...

Chicos! Vayan a arreglarse, la ropa esta en su cama, a las 8 los quiero abajo, entienden? -mi madre con su cabello pintado de rojo intenso y alterada nos dice. Asentimos y subo a mi habitación, tengo dos horas para arreglarme.

Al parecer me quede dormida en la bañera, porque el agua esta fría como mi cuerpo. Dejo salir el agua caliente y me baño otra vez rápido. Falta media hora para que sean las 8, me pongo el vestido que mama dejo, realmente raro ya que mi mama odia estos tipos de vestidos, es un color azul con un escote en forma de corazón, unos tacones negros acompaña el vestido, me maquillo resaltando mis ojos. Recuerdo la fiesta Siren y solo cruzo los dedos para que termine rápido la cena.

Señorita, tiene que bajar ya - me ordena Sahara, nombre raro pero lindo.

Bajo las escaleras de mala gana, sigo teniendo sueño pero finjo una sonrisa al ver a mi mama, ella lleva un vestido gris, sigue teniendo su hermosa figura a sus cuarenta y pocos años, la envidio, espero heredar eso de ella, por que lo único que herede fue mis pies pequeños y unos ojos de color aguamarina.

Pronto llegaran los invitados, por favor no digas nada malo - me suplica mi mamá, y la miro

No se quienes sean, pero no me va agradar verdad? -miro a mi hermano que esta sentado con su celular en mano

Creo que para nada te agradara, pero hazlo por mi si? es muy importante hacer este negocio -sigue escribiendo sin mirarme.

ya me dio... - empiezo a decir pero Sahra me interrumpe diciendo que llegaron los invitados. Mi padre, como si le hubiéramos avisado sale de su despacho, poniéndose a lado de mi madre, luego mi hermano alado de mi mamá y yo al ultimo, a veces pienso que me discriminan.

Al ver una figura reconocida entrar al comedor, intento no gritar, es la persona que mas odio en el planeta, aparte de los alemanes claro. Tiene el cabello gris, culpa de la vejez, sus ojos azules sin brillo me miran y yo intento no matarlo en ese instante. Se llama Paul, fue presidente de Estados Unidos, e hizo demasiadas estupideces durante su gobierno, también es dueño de una empresa de ropa y productos que nunca comprare, el muy idiota intento ser Hitler en los años de gobierno, obviamente no lo volvieron a elegir porque la ONU lo saco de la presidencia por hacer eso.

Mi padre lo saluda de mano, como mi madre y mi hermano, al llegar a mi no acepto su mano.

Lo siento, estoy enferma, y no quiero contagiarlo -digo mirándolo sonriendo, escucho toser a mi hermano ocultando su risa, veo la mirada furiosa de mi mama.

No se preocupe, la entiendo - me sonríe y yo intento no decirle una groseria, veo que su hijo me mira, es casi parecido a su padre, heredo su altura y ojos hermosos, el cabello lo heredo de su madre lo más seguro, se dejo su barba, odio a los chicos con barba pero el se ve bien asi, es realmente guapo, intento no ponerme a pegarle a mi hermano por estar nerviosa, joder porque no me quita la mirada de encima? - les presento a mi esposa barbara, mi hijo Edward -se detiene para verme, miro a otra parte tosiendo, joder que no piense que voy a andar con el idiota y guapo de su hijo- mi hija no pudo venir con nosotros, en un momentos momentos llegara.

Mi madre les dice que tomen asiento, mi hermano es todo un caballero y espera que me siente para poder correr la silla hacia delante, se sienta a mi lado, y le mando un mensaje de texto: oye idiota, en serio? porque demonios no me dijiste? quiero lanzarle un plato para que se muera en este instante.

Escucho su risa a mi lado.

porque sabría que ibas a irte de la casa, y te perderías de ver a su guapo hijo, y luego te enojarías conmigo

Bueno creo que tal vez tenga razón

Esta bien, tienes razón pero me hubieras dicho que el idiota ese iba a venir

Oigan ustedes dos, dejen el celular -nos susurra nuestra madre al pasar a nuestro lado, reímos y guardamos el celular.

Crees que la hija de el este guapa? Ya sabes, para que de una vez seas hombre -murmuro mirando el plato vacío, porque esta vacío? Nunca deberían estar vacíos empiezo a pensar en la comida, wow realmente me doy cuenta que tengo hambre .

Ser hombre? Crees que soy virgen ? -dice mirándome, quiero comer pienso como una niña chiflada.

No se, no es que este a cada momento haciéndote exámenes de si eres virgen -digo entre risas, mi padre nos mira, ash quiere que nos callemos.

Oye Edward -digo mirándolo, esta en la platica de su padre y el mio. Me voltea a ver frunciendo el ceño intento no reír que seriedad, pero quiero comer aun.

Ummm.. Mande -esta distraído al hablar, tiene una voz gruesa y rasgada, joder que suertuda debe ser su novia al despertar con un hombre así, se me olvida por un momento el hambre, es guapo, se le nota que hace ejercicio, no paro de mirar sus ojos, desearía tener unos ojos así.

Tu hermana es mayor que tu? -Pregunto y escuchó que mi hermano intenta no ahogarse- no te mueras eh -miro a mi hermano y me fulmina con la mirada.

Es menor... -empieza a decir pero entra una chica parecida a él, su hermana entonces. Tiene una sonrisa en su rostro.

lo siento por llegar tarde... -dice mirando a mi madre, ella le dice que no se preocupe, que tome asiento - hermano pude conseguir las entradas para VV -le escuchó decir a el, la miro, me estoy perdiendo la maldita fiesta

que dijiste? - digo al escucharla, joder ella si pudo atrasarse para conseguir las entradas? mi hermano intenta que no me de un infarto, creo que me voy a morir.

tu también conoces la fiesta VV? -pregunta mirándome, asiento mirándola como si fuera obvio.

en serio? wow, tengo otra entrada si quieres podemos ir... -casi grito, joder es como mi ángel

o dios, en serio? te amare por toda mi vida si haces eso! -digo emocionada, miro a mi hermano sonriendo, ríe y me alborota los cabellos - ves? Ella si es buena persona, no como otros

mi hermana es lesbiana por eso lo dice -miro con desagrado a mi hermano, me sonríe poniendo los ojos que odio.

ash, eres realmente desagradable - digo dándole una patada por debajo de la mesa.

Sahara y otras sirvientas nos empiezan a servir, siento que mi corazón se detiene al probarla, que deliciosa... Termino el plato en unos pocos momentos.

**Buenoooo, ya tengo todo hecho creo, aunque tengo muchas dudas y me gustaría que cada capítulo que subiera me dijeran que debería mejorar, que les gusto del capítulo, si les gusto la pareja, no se, podría mejorar la historia también. En fin subiré el otro capítulo en unos días o comenten si desean que ya lo suba, ustedes presiónenme jajajaja. **


	2. E2

_Edward_

Al entrar a la mansión, una chica llamo mi atención, vi como observaba a mi padre, simplemente con odio. Mi padre hizo muchas cosas que nadie está orgulloso, excepto él. Intente dejar de mirarla, sus pequeñas manos no paran de moverse, sus ojos me miran por un momento, su pelo castaño está recogido y si no fuera por cada cosa que sale de su boca, parecería a una chica respetable.

Nos traen la cena, es un plato muy sencillo pero al observar a la chica, veo que ya lo termino, realmente me sorprende.

—Oh, no te preocupes así es Bella -su hermano me mira, totalmente divertido por ver mi cara, asiento. Los veo discutir, que infantiles.

Acompaño a mi padre al despacho de Charlie, junto con Adam.

—Edward, y que te pareció mi hija? -levanto la vista del contrato que tengo en mis manos, me pongo a pensar por un momento.

—Una chica muy alegre -mi padre y Charlie se miran por un momento, no me gusta nada esto.

—Seré muy sincero contigo Edward, no me gustaría que mi hija se casara con cualquiera... - ya sé por dónde va esta conversación. Mi padre desde que nací ha querido casarme con alguien que no me interesa y ni conozco, aun no pienso en casarme, que estupidez sinceramente, sigo escuchándolo, asintiendo cuando me pregunta algo, realmente no quiero hacer esto.

—En el acuerdo está que debes de casarte con mi hija y ella contigo sin negarse, en realidad tu padre y yo, ya lo firmamos solo debes firmarlo -me dice con una sonrisa, no es ninguna sorpresa para mí, dejó el contrato a un lado.

—Ella ya lo firmo? -no podía creer que ella fuera de esas que no importa lo que decidan sus padres, a ella le parece bien.

—No lo creo, ella odiara cuando se entere, claro si lo firmas - tiene razón Adam, miro a mi padre, si no lo conociera diría que está tranquilo. Él quiere que lo firme.

—Hijo piensa en lo feliz que estará tu mama y... -firmo el contrato rápidamente y salgo del despacho.

—Mi madre está en la sala platicando con la madre de ¿Bella?, mi hermana y ella están tomándose sus adoradas selfies.

—Mamá , tengo que irme -digo acercándome a ella, me sonríe y asiente.

—Edward! Ven vamos a tomarnos una foto - miro a mi hermana y suspiro, es lo menos que quiero hacer en este momento.

—Tú y tus dichosas fotos -murmuro para mí mismo, me acerco y nos toma la foto Bella.

—Me hacen sentir enana ustedes dos -dice arrugando la nariz Bella, intento no reír al verla fingiendo llorar.

—No estás tan enana, yo quisiera tener tu estatura, me siento realmente un fenómeno con mi estatura -le dice mi hermana, ella mide 1.78, algunas se burlaban de su enorme tamaño, aunque ahora ella es modelo. Yo solo mido 1.90, una estatura normal en los hombres.

—Pero eres modelo, tienes que ser alta para eso -se encoje de hombros Bella, tal vez mida 1.73, me burlo de las dos.

—Son unas chaparras las dos -digo riéndome, realmente las mujeres se preocupan de todo.

—Por lo menos no somos un trol -me dice Bella, nunca me habían ofendido por mi tamaño, ruedo los ojos.

_#Bella#_

—Ya paren ustedes dos, parecen unos niños de kínder -nos regaña mi madre, habíamos empezado a discutir por la estatura Edward y yo, estúpido enorme.

—Él se fue poniendo de pretexto que tenía cosas que hacer más importantes, realmente lo quise matar, al final se fue la otra familia, me retuvieron al intentar ir a mi habitación.

—Tenemos que hablar -me volteo mirando a mi padre, me vuelvo a sentar irritada.

—Qué es eso tan importante? -pregunto mirándolo, mi padre y mi hermano se dan unas miradas que no me gustan para nada.

—Te vas a casar -empiezo a reír, no se ríen conmigo y me callo.

—¿Qué? Leen el futuro o qué demonios? -me miran y mi padre no se ve muy feliz que digamos, que lastima.

—Te vas a casar, y no lo estoy diciendo en broma -me levanto del mueble donde estoy sentada, y camino hacia mi padre.

—Se puede saber quién es el suertudo?

—Bueno, suertudo, suertudo, que digamos wow que suertudo, no exageres -dice entre risas mi hermano, le dirijo una mirada de odio, a como...

—Es Edward Cullen.

—¿Qué? -lo miro seria, casarme no está en mis planes, y menos por conveniencia- ESTAS LOCO? JA, ESTAMOS EN LA EDAD MEDIA OTRA VEZ O ALGO POR EL ESTILO? -si pudiera tirar algo lo haría.

—Tranquilízate cariño, ten bebe esto - me ofrece mi madre un té de manzanilla, muy tranquilizante, sí, pero no en este momento.

—Como fue esto? solo paso o ya lo tenían planeado ustedes cuatro? - miro a mi hermano, el niega.

—A mí ni me mires, que yo no sabía ni...

—Solo sabíamos el señor Paul y yo, también Edward se sorprendió bastante, no quería firmar el contrato pero su padre lo obligo...

—Espera, él tuvo que firmar y yo no? -dije incrédula, la falta de libertad se hacía presente, bravo.

—Sabíamos que no ibas a firmar...

—obvio que no iba a firmar! pero en que estás pensando padre!

—estoy pensando en el negocio -dejo de moverme y lo miro, claro que idiota soy.

—obvio, primero está tu empresa y después tu única hija, bueno eso es lo que sé, no vaya ser que tengas otra -me voy enojada de la casa.

—Espera, en serio que tu padre no estaba drogado? -me pregunta por séptima vez Rosalie.

Después de salir de la casa, me dirigí a la casa de Rosalie, que por mala suerte estaban Alice y Jasper .

—Ya te dije que no lo estaba, no es tu padre -dije en broma, les conté lo que había pasado, tuve que describí a Edward con lujo de detalles.

—ve el lado bueno, por lo menos no te caso con alguien realmente viejo y feo -las tres miramos mal a Jasper, el levanta las manos en modo de rendición- está bien, está bien, me callo y voy por unas bebidas saludables.

—VETE A LA MIERDA Jasper!- le grito antes de que cierre la puerta de un portazo, me mire mal Alice y me encojo de hombros- ¿qué?

—Y yo pensaba que me iba a casar primero antes que ustedes

—yo pensaba ser la última y mira que injusta es la vida -reímos, seguimos conversando, no quería pensar en el idiota de Edward, y menos en que me casaría con un hombre muy sexy.

**Dios mío, han visto a Robert? Que hombreeee. Espero que les guste el capítulo y no me odien por el final de la novela Comenten si desean que suba los capítulos y que les pareció o esperan. **


	3. E3

Había pasado unos días en la casa de Rosalie, la única que vivía apartada de su familia, yo también lo haría si tuviera ese padre corrupto y muy relajado.

—Gracias por dejarme quedarme -suspiro tomo mi pequeña maleta que está en la puerta, asiente y me abraza.

—Cuídate si? ya sabes, estamos los tres para todo lo que necesites

Me subo a mi carro después de subir la maleta, a enfrentarme con la realidad...

Al llegar a casa nadie me pregunta donde estuve, con quien estuve, nada por el estilo. Realmente agradezco por eso, me doy una ducha rápida y me voy a la piscina, pronto serán vacaciones, exactamente dentro de un mes, y tal vez mi boda.

Mi madre entra con un montón de revistas, veo mucho blanco, así que eso significa una cosa: me casare pronto y puedo elegir mi vestido, _que maravilloso._

—hija...

—ya sé que significa estas revistas, elegiré el que más me guste, gracias

La veo asentir y sale del cuarto, si puedo elegir el más caro, lo hare, que por lo menos la boda sea con un vestido costoso. Me lleva varios días por no decir una semana terminar de ver las revistas, solo me gustaron como treinta y pocos vestidos, mi madre descartó diecisiete, así que solo quedaron trece.

_Cuando salí de la habitación para ir a la escuela paso esto:_

_—No, no puedes ir -solo escuchaba el no no no , en mi cabeza, no iba a hacer una ama de casa, que eso quedé claro._

_—Qué? Por qué? Sé que tengo la boda pero mamá en serio? El instituto es más importante que esa mierda de boda no deseada._

Realmente no podía creer que mi padre estuviera de acuerdo, si esto me lo hubieran dicho desde que empecé a estudiar no me importaría, pero no fue así. Regrese a mi habitación realmente enojada, no podían hacerme esto!. Ese dia termine por desquitarme con los cuadros.

—Puedo invitar a mis amigas a la boda por lo menos? O a la prueba de vestido? -mi padre se encontraba en la habitación con mi madre, me miraron y asintieron- gracias -dije de mal modo y del mismo modo sali.

Al dia siguiente vinieron mis mas cercanas amigas, aparte de Alice y Rosalie. Estaba vestida casual, un pans junto una camisa blanca.

—O sea que no puedes salir de aquí? -me pregunta Isabel, es bromista, morena, simple.

—si puedo salir, lo que no puedo hacer es ir a la escuela -digo de mal humor, me he perdido casi una semana de clases, no sé qué demonios haría, le pedí a Alice que trajera todos los cuadernos que pudiera para hacer la tarea y actividades.

—y por que no?

—pues supongo que... Charlotte no toques ahí! -estaba en la parte donde tenía algunas cosas de dibujo, y unas pinturas, moriría si se derrama sobre los cuadros.

**_Edward_**

Me recibe una sirvienta, al entrar veo que todo está igual que la última vez, mi padre me había obligado a ir a visitar a Bella y realmente una parte de mi necesitaba verla, para arreglar las cosas entre nosotros, aunque por lo que me dijo Adam no me recibiría bien.

—Me diría donde esta Bella? -le pregunte a la sirvienta, asintió sin dejar de verme, esto es incómodo...

#_Bella_#

Después de evitar que Charlotte arruinara mis cuadros les empecé a enseñar los vestidos que me gustaron, alguien empezó a tocar la puerta, mi madre no me podía dejar en paz?

—sigan viendo lo más seguro es que sea la fastidiosa de mi mamá-todas dijeron un si y siguieron viendo los vestidos alegremente, claro como no iban a casarse. Abro la puerta fastidiada- mamá en serio deja de joder... - me callo al ver que es Edward- pensé que eras mi...

-si no te preocupes, veo que no estas de buenas -murmura divertido, lo miro bien, como había presentido hace ejercicio, se le nota en sus brazos, no trae puesto un traje, solo un pantalón y una camisa que realmente le queda...

-solo cuando esta mi mamá presente -intento no sonreír, así que veo para otro lado- ammm... tu... que haces aquí?

-oh claro, bueno pues vine a hablar contigo para quedar bien, ya sabes se que estas molesta conmigo y...

-hablas mucho - alzo las manos parándolo- diría que te invitaría a pasar pero...

Escucho un grito proveniente de la habitación y brinco del susto.

-Bella ! VEN! -no me gusto como sonó eso, entro a la habitación y veo que varias pinturas están regadas por el piso y mis...

\- MIS CUADROS! -intento quitarlos pero dejo de intentarlo al ver que se mancharon todos, me alboroto el cabello y las miro a todas- quien, demonios, hizo, esto?

\- lo siento, es que yo solo quería ver que habías dibujado y...

Tenía que ser Serena, no sé porque sus padres no le pusieron curiosa

-Serena, son nuevos los cuadros! Obvio que no tienen nada -digo obvia, e intento no reír- en serio, si hubiera hecho algo, se los hubiera enseñado...

-menos cuando vas al ba... -miro asqueada a Ros

\- Que asquerosa! -digo con asco, todas ríen y también Edward, se me había olvidado que estaba presente

-¿Quién es este chico tan guapo? -me pregunta Charlotte y todas miran a Edward, él me mira pidiendo auxilio, tal vez nunca me canse de esto.

-Eres su primo? ¿Estas soltero? ¡Hazme un hijo! -todas le empiezan a decir, él no deja de mirarme, yo sigo burlándome de él, si viera su cara, al escuchar lo último ruedo los ojos.

-Ummm... yo...

\- Oigan, déjenlo en paz quieren? -les digo cruzándome de brazos- mejor saquen las revistas de aquí y de una vez vayan por un Sahara que mande a alguien a limpiar.

\- y porque deberíamos sacar las revistas? -me pregunta Alice, yo me encojo de hombros.

-porque el novio no debe ver el vestido que puede elegir la novia -dice Edward por mi y ruedo los ojos, muchas gracias por joderme la vida, miro con odio a Edward y solo me sonríe.

-aparte de eso, no quiero que se ensucien las revistas...

-este... si ya vamos -murmuran y todas llevan revistas, a espaldas de Edward me maldicen, uff que dolidas

_Edward_

Al ver todas las chicas ahí supuse que estaban planeando algo de la boda, sigo sin superar que me voy a casar, miro la pintura regada por el piso y unos cuadros, veo que se alborota el cabello, tal vez lo hace cuando se altera, no sé qué me paso en ese instante pero me dieron ganas de abrazarla, bueno supongo que debería hacerlo, ya que seremos esposos, saltándonos lo de novios. Vi revistas de novias, no tantas realmente, no pensé que ella fuera una chica así, aunque me empieza a sorprender, después de que escucho la puerta cerrarse la miro arrojarse en su cama.

-Entonces... te gusta pintar? -la miro, ella se encoje de hombros

-no me gusta mucho pintar, lo mío es dibujar nada más, cuando estoy estresada sirve mucho aventar pintura a los cuadros -me mira sonriendo, asiento- ven ayúdame a sacar los cuadros -se levanta y abre su closet, la veo revisar su ropa, realmente esta desacomodada toda- no te preocupes por el desorden de mi armario, no soy así pero por lo de la estúpida boda no aguanto tener la paciencia de hacer algo bien - la veo estirarse para alcanzar algo, suspiro y se lo bajo- gracias

-de nada, no te preocupes, tal vez sirva de algo en nuestra casa -digo divertido, la escucho reír, empieza a ver camisas llenas de pintura de la caja que acabo de bajar, me entrega una.

-si puedo elegir la casa, juro que elegiré la que no tenga techos altos -elige otra y deja la caja en la cama- ponte esa camisa, ya sabes, para que no te ensucies la camisa que traes puesta

-yo la elegiré y la elegiré con techos altos -rueda los ojos y miro los cuadros- claro

-bueno, voltéate que también me voy a cambiar

#BeEd

Íbamos a cambiarnos pero llegaron las chicas, les dije se podían ir, que luego nos volveríamos a reunir, se despidieron de mí y de Edward , unas más que otras más cariñosas, yo intentaba no mirar la escena, realmente daba risa. Les dije a las sirvientas que salieran al patio para recoger los cuadros y otras que arreglaran otro cuarto para poder quedarme, ya que el suelo estaba totalmente pintado.

Después de cambiarnos y convencerlo de que era seguro arrojar los cuadros desde la ventana, empezamos a hacerlo, algunos eran grandes y otros pequeños.

-Oye... tu tuviste que ver con que ya no fuera a la universidad? Porque si fue así te voy a decir que odio los machistas...- aviento el cuadro y me volteo a verla, que demonios está diciendo?

\- oye que dices? Como que dejaste de ir a la universidad? - dejo de arrojar los cuadros, si tuvo algo que ver mi padre con eso, en serio no sé que le hare.

-pues si llevo casi una semana sin ir, y enserio, odio, odio no ir, tanto esfuerzo para nada! -Empiezo a frustrarme, no quiero llorar enfrente de este tipo- de repente mi padre dijo que no fuera, que tenía que hacer la maldita boda y estupideces esas y...

\- ven - extiendo mi mano hacia donde está, enserio que demonios con nuestras familias, veo que la va a tomar y alguien entra, ella la retira rápidamente y va a su closet. Veo que es su madre, se sorprende al verme aquí.

—oh lo siento si estaba interrumpiendo algo, solo vine a avisar que estaba lista la comida... quieres quedarte a comer Edward? -miro a Bella que sigue volteada creo que tomando sus cosas

\- Oye, quieres que me quede? -joder porque me pregunta? Aunque me alegro que lo haga, agarro mis cosas y me paro delante de él.

-Haz lo que quieras, ya eres de la familia no? -la veo irse, nose porque le pregunte eso.

\- Claro señora, tengo mucha hambre - sigo arrojando los cuadros, es relajante...


	4. E4

Al pasar algunos días me llega un mensaje de un numero desconocido, había pasado varias horas desde que lo había leído, y recordándolo mientras estaba acostada lo abrí.

Era la hermana de Edward, creo que se llama Bree. Me recordó la fiesta VV, le mande mensaje diciendo que si quería.

Al escuchar el audio se me borro la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro, se podía escuchar la voz de Edward preguntando con quien hablaba, con un suspiro pensé que decirle.

—_ya se fue tu hermano? _

_Bree:si si, están peleados? _

_—se podría decir que si, ¿él irá?_

_Bree:no no para nada_

_—Entonces vienes para mañana?_

_Bree:si si, a las seis voy por ti._

_—Hasta mañana _

_—Buenas noches.c_

Me levante de la cama a buscar lo que mañana me pondría, en mi closet era un relajo aun, saque un vestido azul oscuro ya que la fiesta era de noche, y unos bajos tacones para poder bailar bien. Me levantaría tarde así que me puse a recorrer la casa, tal vez la extrañaría, era espaciosa, y era parte de mi niñez, pase por la habitación de mi hermano, este iba saliendo con un vaso de agua.

-Te ves como si hubieras tenido una cruda horrible -su voz era ronca, alce la ceja, y le hice cara de pocos amigos por su comentario.

-Te vas a enfermar? -pregunte colocándome a su lado mientras Caminábamos hacia la cocina creo.

-Creo que si, me estoy haciendo un té de nuevo -asiento sentándome en una butaca de la cocina, lo veo hacer el té, recargo mi barbilla en la mesa, bostezando- enserio no te quieres casar?

-Acabo de terminar mi carrera, crees que es lo que quiero enserio? -le pregunte tomando entre mis manos el vaso que tenía té- no es que me desagrade, bueno su padre si, pero el no, pero es que no lo conozco.

-Te gusta Jacob aun verdad? -pregunta después de darle un sorbo a su té y pensar, me mira y paso mi mano por mi rostro.

-Si, nunca me ha dejado de gustar, hasta el lo sabe, y hasta me ha dicho que aun le gusto -murmuró recordándolo, le doy un trago a mi té.

-Entonces porque no salieron antes de esto? -pregunta incrédulo, le ruedo los ojos, sentía unas ganas de llorar horribles.

-Lo íbamos a hacer! Después de la graduación, bueno mejor dicho, ya salíamos pero se lo íbamos a decir después de la graduación -le Murmuré empezando a llorar, me cubri mis ojos mientras seguía hablando- pero paso esto, y le tuve que decir todo, adivina porque no ha venido a la casa? Para no verlo.

-Oh mierda -murmura cerrando los ojos, asiento me limpio la cara con las mangas de mi blusa, bebemos el té en silencio- me hubieras dicho que salias con el y no se...

-cambiar algo? Enserio crees que a papá le interesa lo que yo quiera? A ti te obligo a estudiar eso! -le exclame molesta, se coloca a mi lado, dándome un fuerte abrazo, sacándome el aire, le pego para que me suelte.

-Vete a dormir -me ordena dandome un leve golpe en la cabeza, me bajo del asiento mientras me sobo la cabeza.

-Lo que órdenes -le saco la lengua- oh cierto, mañana voy a ir a la fiesta VV con la hermana de Edward.

-Lo se, adivina quien le paso tu numero?

-Espera que? Como tienes su numero? -le pregunte alzando las dos cejas, miro a otro lado, solte una risa- en serio te gusta?

-No, pero ella me busco en facebook, y me empezó a preguntar tu numero muy insistente si soy sincero.

-Me lo imagino-dije sarcásticamente, me fulmina con la mirada.

-Es lesbiana -me suelta, suelto un gran Oh, le doy varias palmadas en su espalda.

-Ya conseguirás otra -dije moviendo mi cabeza fingiendo consolarlo, me empuja levemente.

-No me gusta terca -murmuro dándome otro golpe, me sobo.

-Esto es bullying -le solté para luego correr a mi habitación ya que vi que me iba a perseguir.

Entre a la habitación, me acuesto en la cama, empezando a dibujar después de agarrar mi cuaderno de dibujos.

Al despertar suena mi alarma, creo que me quede dormida dibujando ya que mi cuaderno esta en el suelo, paso mis manos por mis ojos, prendo la pantalla del celular, 1 pm. Me levantó rápidamente, dejo el cuaderno de dibujos encima del buró, para luego meterme a bañar. Me pongo unos Pantalones y una blusa sin mucho chiste para bajar a la cocina y comer algo y que mi estómago gruñia.

-Que quiere comer señorita? -pregunta la chef personal que tenemos, es una mujer robusta, pero con voz muy dulce, casi de caricatura.

-Que es lo que no quiero comer mejor dicho -le dije divertida, sonrio, sabiendo como era yo de bromista, me pongo a pensar- que tal unos tacos ?

-Oh claro, quiere jugo de naranja?

-Me conoce tan bien -digo risueña, me levanto para ir a la habitación a pintarme las uñas, era algo sencillo, unos brillitos y ya, al ver mi celular veo que ya son las 4 pm.

Me quedaban dos horas, tocan mi puerta, me levantó de la cama y abro la puerta, es una empleada con mi vaso y plato en una mini mesa.

-Gracias! -digo entusiasta, dejo la mini mesa en la cama. prendo mi computadora, empiezo a ver alguna serie mientras empiezo a comer.

El tiempo pasa volando ya que Bree me manda mensaje preguntándome si ya estoy lista. Le respondo que si.

Como dejaría de ser pésima mentirosa? Apague mi computadora, vi que me queda 30 minutos casi para arreglarme, asi que me levento, me quitó la ropa que tengo quedándome en ropa interior, empiezo a ponerme el vestido y los tacones al mismo tiempo, conecto la plancha, mientras dejo que se caliente me empiezo a poner desodorante, también perfume, luego un collar y unos aretes que me regalaron cuando cumplí 18, me maquillo levemente, sólo rimel y labial. Empiezo a desenredar mi cabello, para luego plancharlo, dejándolo todo lacio, me acomodo el cabello. Lista. Busco un bolso, le meto mi celular y mis llaves, también algunos chicles.

Tocan mi puerta, la abro, es Bree, me mira de arriba a bajo, le guiño el ojo divertida, recordando que es lesbiana. No creo que quiera andar conmigo, es muy ella.

-Vamos! -su sonrisa de felicidad me hacen sospechar si ya tomo algo. Toma mi mano sacandome de mi habitación, cierro la puerta- ya quiero estar en la fiesta, es la primera vez que voy a una.

-En serio? -le pregunte alzando la ceja, asiente entusiasta

\- si, mis padres me han llevado por todo el mundo, y una amiga me conto de esa fiesta y me dio emoción, además que mi cuñada también a ido.

-Por cuñada te refieres a mi? -pregunto bajando las escaleras, asiente sin soltar mi mano, la miro atentamente. Tiene puesto un vestido negro, al igual que unos tenis, que bien que no se puso tacones, o si no rebasa a todos.

Mi madre saluda a Bree rápidamente, nos dice que la pasemos bien, asentimos, veo el intercambio de guiños de mi mamá y ella, salimos de la Casa. Me quedo parada al ver el carro de Edward, mierda. Bree sigue tomandome de la mano sin ver mi expresión, intento relajarme, de seguro solo se lo presto. Ella me abre la puerta de adelante, entro sin ningún problema, mi sonrisa se borra al ver a Edward. Esta metido en su celular, intento no maldecir, ella cierra la puerta y se pone en los asientos de atrás.

-Hermanooo, conduce -dice con un leve chillido, me pongo a ver por la ventana, intentando ignorar el nudo de mi estomago, porque no lo sospeche- van a ir tus amigos?

-Claro, nunca nos perdemos la fiesta -me encojo volteando a verla, extiendo mis piernas, recargo mi cabeza en la ventana, saco mi celular al sentir que vibra.

Alice: ya vienes?

—Si, me lleva mi novio y cuñada.

Alice: omg, deseo verlo, esta Jacob aquí, animo.

—Joder.

Apago la pantalla al ver que ya llegamos, guardo el celular, puedo sentir la ventana retumbar por la musica en alto, escucho como Bree da varios saltos en el asiento.

-Se ve genial! -me dice abrazandome por sorpresa,asiento intentando soltarme de su agarre.

-Si, pienso lo mismo -murmuro con una sonrisa, bajamos del carro despues de que Edward estacionara el carro.

-Vamos! -toma mi mano y la de Edward, intento no caerme porque empieza a caminar rápido.

Al entrar a la "casa" nos reciben los hermanos VV, los abrazo a los dos.

-Wow viniste, pensamos que no lo harías -me dijo uno, me encogi de hombros.

-Tengo mis tácticas nenes -les guiño el ojo, me abrazan los dos fuertemente mientras pataleo-sueltenme!

-Sueltenla -me bajan rapidamente, me sujetan el brazo.

Volteo a ver quien es, mi estúpida sonrisa aparece, la borro al ver su mirada sería, Bree y Edward nos miran.

-Holaaaa -me dice Alice colocándose a mi lado, mira a mi nueva familia, empezamos a caminar todos, una tensión se hace presente.

-Bueno ella es Bree y Edward -les digo casi gritando por encima de la música, Bree sonríe mirando a todos lado, Edward asiente- y ellos son Alice y Jacob.

Veo que Jacob se va a otro lado, tomando una bebida de una mesa, mi vista de fija en Edward después de sorprenderlo viendome. Llegan los demás, me saludan dandome un beso en la mejilla, sólo era Rosalie, Jasper.

Empezamos a beber y a bailar, podía ver como venían todas las chicas a Edward, no me importaba si era sincera. Después de varias horas el alcohol y el tequila empezaron a hacer efecto y la mayoría estaba dormido por ahí, otros vomitando y todos haciendo estupideces. Alice tomo mi mano, apartandonos de la bolita.

-Debo decir que estaaaaaaa como quiere -dice gritando y riendo, asiento, intentando callarla entre risas, me abraza empujandome hacia atrás, siento algo mojado en mi espalda, me quite de encima a Alice , me volteo y es Jacob, mirándonos.

-Podemos hablar -me pregunta cerca de mi oído, asiento mirándolo, huele a alcohol, como todos aquí.

Caminamos hacia el patio trasero donde todos o la mayoría están dormidos en el pasto falso. Nos alejamos de la multitud, pude por primera vez desde que llegue respirar aire fresco.

-Que me querías decir? -pregunto intentando quitar el sudor de mi frente, estaba mirando hacia el suelo, había poca luz ya que era para hacer otra cosa este lugar.

-Yo? No deberias explicarme tal vez quien ese idiota? -pregunta molestó, suelto un oh, tenía razon- exacto.

-Como ya te había dicho, mi padre y el suyo firmaron un contrato donde me debía casar con Edward -asiente para que continúe, empezó a sentir frío, coloca sus manos en mis brazos acariciandolos- y bueno, Bree es la hermana de Edward , así que.. ella me dio un boleto para venir, y ella me dijo que Edward no iba a venir, y tu me dijiste que no ibas a venir.

-Así que como pensaste que no iba a venir trajiste al idiota ese? -pregunta incrédulo, ruedo los ojos negando.

-Y cuando entre al carro lo vi a él, no sabes que horrible fue todo el camino, además que ayer discutimos -murmure levemente, el alcohol me empezaba a hacer efecto, quería llorar, porque no puedo quedarme con Jacob?.

-No se porque demonios te pido explicaciones si ya nunca vamos a hacer algo más que amigos -sentí un leve dolor en el pecho, asiento dándole la razón.

-puedo divorciarme de el después de casarme no? -pregunté mirándolo, suelta una leve risa, paso mi mano por su mejilla, esta llorando como yo, no quería dejarlo, simplemente la idea no me entraba en la cabeza.

-tu divorciarte? Claro, claro -murmuro con una sonrisa, lo abrace recordando mi cabeza en su pecho, sus brazos me envuelven apretandome contra el- tu eres tradicional Belly, recuerdas cuando me dijiste como querías que se te declararán?-asiento, era una completa estupidez, tenía ocho años o una cosa así- desde ese momento supe que no eras normal-suelto una risa entre sollozos- si te casas nunca te vas a divorciar, te conozco -lo abrace más fuerte, ocultando mi rostro en su cuello- tenemos que ser sólo amigos, no lo quiero, pero... mierda deja de llorar -mi cuerpo temblaba por llorar, negaba mientras sentía como mis lágrimas pasaban por mi rostro- envejerecemos juntos pero no de la forma que planeamos.

-Amo tu realismo -murmure bufando, alce mi vista después de quitar mi rostro de su cuello, me pongo de puntas para poder besarlo, es más rápido que yo.

Me levanta para luego colocar su boca sobre la mía, paso mis brazos sobre su cuello colocando mi mano en su cabeza, empezamos a besarnos lentamente, no me importó en ese momento quien nos miraba, estaba borracha, dándole el último beso al chico que me a gustado desde que lo conoci de pequeña.

Varios nos empiezan a gritar desde la mansión, me separo de el jalando su mejilla, me baja y empiezo a sentir varias gotas en mi espalda, lo miro, esta lloviendo. Al empezar a caminar hacia la casa, veo a Edward irse, Bree esta viendome, me sonríe, más borracha que otra cosa no puede estar. Al llegar

Alice y Jasper nos abrazan, los miro extrañanda.

-El abrazo por? -pregunto para después ver mi celular, ya son las 3 am.

-Ya regresaaaarooonn -dice uno antes de caer al suelo borracho. Niego haciendo una mueca, miro a Jacob, suspira.

-Creo que ya nos vamos -murmure cerca de mi oído por culpa de la música, asiento. Se alejan de mi ellos.

-El es tu novio? -pregunta Bree colocándose a mi lado, niego para luego suspirar- lo fue verdad? -asiento encogiendome, pasa su brazo por mi hombro, al caminar se tambalea, camino con ella despacio.

-Cuantas te tomaste? -pregunté por encima de la música, empieza a tambalearse más, siento que nos vamos a caer las dos juntas.

Alguien la sostiene al otro lado de ella, es su hermano, se deja caer en nuestro agarre, suelto una leve grosería.

-Les dije que los amo? -pregunto mirándonos, asentimos fingiendo una sonrisa. Caminamos con ella hasta el carro, Edward la sostiene mientras yo abro la puerta, la metemos entre los dos al carro, se acuesta a lo ancho del asiento.

Sin decir nada entramos al carro.

-Cuando seas mi cuñada, te prometo darte consejos sobre mi hermano, también te llevaré de compras -las palabras eran algo entendibles, me volteo a verla- cuando tenga sobrinos los cuidareee

-Bree callate -suelta Edward , asiento, siento un leve nudo en mi estómago de un momento a otro.

-Nunca me dejas terminar de hablar -murmura ella, la veo hasta que se queda dormida, veo mi celular, no tiene pila, recargo mi cabeza en el respaldo, dejando mi celular dentro del bolso.

-Lo viste? -pregunté sin verlo, me daba miedo ver su rostro enojado, mi mirada se poso en las gotas que caia del cielo.

-Sabes la respuesta -murmura, lo veo, tiene el ceño fruncido, sus manos están apretadas al volante, lo observo mejor, me daba un poco de lástima.

Seguimos sin hablar, muerdo mi labio inferior, llegamos a mi casa, estaciona en carro esperando a que me baje.

-Quieres pasar? -pregunté, podía sentir el sabor de la sangre en mi boca, me había morido el labio con fuerza.

-Si! -dice Bree , volteó a verla, tiene pesimo aspecto.

-No vayas a vomitar -fue lo primero que pensé y dije, Edward sale del carro para bajar a Bree, veo como le sostiene el cabello para que vomite, salgo del carro, seguía lloviendo, pero menos fuerte. La deja a dentro del carro con la puerta abierta.

-No vas a decir nada sobre lo que pasó? -le pregunté incrédula, me mira de nuevo, pasa su mano por mi labio.

-sigues sangrando -murmura, le apartó la mano de mi rostro.

-eso no me importa, quiero que me digas que piensas -empezaba a enojarme y sentir un leve dolor de cabeza.

-Que pienso? En serio quieres saber? -pregunta molestó, se acerca a mi- siento que lo que haces es una estupidez es lo que pienso, enojarte conmigo por una estúpida decisión de nuestros padres, una boda que ninguno de los quiere, besarte con ese idiota, tu actitud me hace sentirme del asco, siento que me voy a casar con una chica adolescente que no piensa en las consecuencias.

-No les eches la culpa a nuestros padres, tu también la tienes! Podías no firmar -le reclame acercandome a el, la lluvia nos había mojado por completo, no me importaba.

-Dejen de pelear! -dice Bree saliendo del carro, nos mira a los dos, camino hacia la casa empezando a abrirla.

-Vas a dejar esto aquí? -lo escucho decir a los espaldas.

-soy una adolescente ¿no? -digo para después entrar a la casa sin despedirme.


	5. E:5

Después de lo de anoche del beso y la discusión con Edward desperté con una cruda horrible, mi mente estaba en blanco, sin poder pensar en nada en concreto, me volví a dormir y sólo me levantaba a comer y a ir al baño, tenía parte de razón Edward pero como quería que no reaccionará así si al parecer no tenía derecho a decidir nada de ahora en adelante?

El lunes pude ir a la universidad, supuse que fue por obra de Edward realmente me sentí muy agradecida por eso, aunque con el mal trato que le hice antes de salir de mi habitación y lo de ayer en la noche, me sentí del asco.

Entramos a la quinta hora al salón solo me tocaba con Rosalie de mi grupo de amigos, su sonrisa apareció al verme, paso su brazo por mis hombros después de sentarse a mi lado, era Química así que compartíamos mesa.

—Que paso con Jacob, termino todo? -pregunto en forma escrita en nuestro cuaderno sobre chismes.

—Al parecer si, Edward vio todo, esta molesto y bueno quien no lo estaría? -escribía rápido pero legible, la maestra pronto estaría en nuestra mesa así que guardó el cuaderno.

—Ya terminaron de balancear verdad señoritas? -negamos las dos con una pequeña sonrisa, nos hace una seña para que pasemos al pizarron. Tomamos los plumones del escritorio y empezamos a resolverlos.

—Hacian hermosa pareja -me susurro ella evitando que alguien mas nos escuchara, era normal en esta clase, que alguien hiciera chismes- por lo que se, es que Jacob a salido con una chica... -al ver mi mirada de incrédula hace un gesto de sorprendida- eras tu?

—Creo que es mejor terminar todo esto, así no lo lastimo -al terminar mi parte de ejercicios voy a sentarme.

—No se lastiman, no puede ser, terminaste con Jacob? -pregunta tan hipócrita Cinthia, ruedo los ojos al pasar a su lado tirando su lapicera abierta. Su minifalda ocasiona que todos los hombres dirijan la mirada a su culo.

—Gracias -susurra uno a mi lado, era tan fácil ver sus bragas, que no se porque no cobraba.

Salgo del salón después de escuchar el timbre, Rose esta siendo regañada por la maestra de nuevo por no terminar los ejercicios.

Con un suspiro voy a mi casillero para recojer mis cosas y no volver a pasar por ahí, ya que estaba a lado de Jacob, culpa de ser mejores amigos. Llego antes de él, se detiene al verme, su atuendo siempre me ha gustado es lo que mas extrañaría.

—No es necesario que hagas eso -abrí mi mochila vaciando mis cosas en ella- es una estupidez lo sabes

—Jake no quiero sufrir por terminar contigo, y mucho menos quiero que tu lo hagas, sabes como me aferro a las cosas -despego la foto que tenia de nosotros dos en mi casillero. cierra el casillero de golpe haciendo que mi cabello se mueva-recuerdas esta foto?

—Fue cuando perdí contra ti en natación -se coloca a mi lado con una sonrisa, tomando la foto.

—y me prometiste que serias mejor que yo, y lo cumpliste -le sonrió alzando mi vista, me mira también melancólico.

— Te acompaño a tu casa -toma mi mochila pesada, toma mi mano sin pedirla camina como si nadie se nos quedara viendo.

—me faltan dos clases -conteste algo sorprendida, nunca se saltaba las clases.

—No vinieron, adivina porque e estado sin hacer nada las dos primeras horas -sabia que era mala opción que fuera el a mi casa, ocasionaría problemas mi madre se sentiría culpable.

—No tienes que llevarme a casa -murmure dentro de mi carro, negó cuando empezó a conducir rumbo a mi casa.

— Vas a verme cuando sea alguien famoso ? -pregunto aferrándose al volante, asentí mirándolo.

—vas a ir a mi boda? -detiene el carro cerca de la Banqueta, apaga el carro volteando a verme, niega.

—No me pidas eso, es lo único que no tolerare en ver

Lo abrazo recargando mi cabeza en su hombro, beso su mejilla pasando mi mano por su cabello, recorro sus brazos mirándolo.

—Eres un ardido

Los días después de ello fueron normales, ninguno de los dos tomo el tema, y fingimos estar bien.

-Belly! estas en las nubes -miro a Alice y ruedo los ojos, sigo viendo los vestidos, caminando por otro pasillo.

Había planeado ir a elegir el vestido, al final de la tienda vi un hermoso vestido con encaje, con una pequeña cola de encaje. Al probarmelo le faltaba hacer unos ajustes, ese día no hice realmente algo emocionante igual que el resto de la semana.

-mamá... -ella esta en la sala, no podía creer que le iba a pedir esto- puedes pasarme el numero de Edward?

Término de dictarme su numero, y me dirigí a mi habitación, no sabia como dirigirme a él, empezar con disculparme? tal vez funcione. Empecé a marcarle, me mandaba a buzón, no me contesto por dos días seguidos, realmente fui insistente.

-quien es? -escucho su voz gruesa, rasgada atreves del teléfono y siento que mi lengua podría fallarme

-Soy Bella Swan... ummm...-escucho que se rompe un vaso de cristal y suelta una maldición- Estas bien?

-O si, no te preocupes, solo me sorprendió que fueras tu...

-Fue cómplice mi mamá-escucho su risa mientras camino por la habitación- quería pedirte disculpas, en serio, lo siento por portarme así y...

Seguimos la conversación hasta la noche, le agradecí por hacer lo posible para poder ir a la universidad, claro, el dijo que no hizo nada que se alegra por mi. Por un momento ninguno de los dos dijo algo, pensé que estaba también el recordando la discusión sobre el beso y eso.

-lo siento en serio, no quería hacerte eso, sólo que, el y yo tenemos pasado sabes? Y todo esto sobre la boda arruinó eso

-Yo también lo siento por decir eso de ti, estaba borracho, quien no lo estaba? -soltamos una risa los dos, seguimos hablando hasta despedirnos.

Vino a mi casa uno de esos dias, había llegado apenas de el instituto, y me sorprendio encontrármelo en mi habitación.

-O por dios! -grite al verlo sentado en la orilla de la cama, tenia un libro en la mano, era uno de mis favoritos y sagrados- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

-Wow, que calida bienvenida, espero que no sea asi para cuando vivamos juntos -dejo mi mochila botada en el piso y tomo el libro de sus manos, lo vuelvo a dejar en su lugar- veo que tienes una gran colección de libros y...

-Qué mas viste Edward? -espere que no viera mi closet o algo por el estilo, tenia un mugrero de closet... Me sentí avergonzada al pensar, lo que diría de mi.

-Si piensas que vi tu ropa interior no te preocupes, no pude verla... -me volteo a verlo y lo encuentro mirándome con una sonrisa en su rostro, traía puesto otro traje azul, el no se cansaba de los trajes? -Estaba bromeando, puedo esperar hasta la Luna de miel...

-Luna de...

-Hablando del tema, quieres acordar la fecha de cuando nos vamos a casar o quieres la elija al azar?

Me había puesto cómoda, quitándome los tennis y cambiándolos por unas pantuflas.

-No puedo creer que estés hablando enserio -murmure incrédula, el se encogio de hombros

-Pues si, estoy hablando en serio -no se le noto que fingía, me acuesto en mi cama y miro el techo

-En serio quieres hacerlo? Porque lo quieres? No nos conocemos, y esto es ...

-estupido? Si tal vez... -se levanta y empieza a caminar de un lado a otro- pero si no es ahora con quien? No pienso casarme pero mi madre lo desea y no pienso defraudarla...

-esa es una idiotez, no se si piensas primero en lo demás y luego en ti, pero si lo haces, enserio eres un idiota - noto que me observa y lo miro- la boda puede ser en vacaciones, tengo mi graduación y bueno no pienso faltar.

-Si, eso ya lo tenia claro, que te parece el 27? Tengo que regresar a trabajar el...

-No vas a estar en la Luna de miel contestando mensajes y llamadas del trabajo -lo miro fijamente, no pensaba estar rogándole que hiciéramos algo mientras el estaba con sus asuntos de la empresa.

-pero si...

-Pero nada, si vas a estar así ni se te ocurra hacer una luna de miel, no vale la pena -me encojo de hombros, no quería ni siquiera una luna de miel, que aburrido... Por una parte si era aburrido, pero la otra parte

-Esta bien, trataré- Lo veo rodar los ojos, lo tomo del brazo y salimos de la habitación.

Le dijimos a mi madre cuando nos casariamos, ella sonriendo nos abrazo y nos felicito, no le veo el lado agradable.

-Y ya saben donde iran de viaje?

-No va a ver luna de miel mamá

Terminamos de comer y acompaño a Edward a la puerta, me mira tal vez enfadado.

-No va a ver Luna de Miel? Que? Tu solo decides?

-Bueno dejame recordarte que no quiero esta maldita boda, y tu si pudiste decidir si querias casarte, asi que mas te vale dejarme tomar esta decisión-le cierro la puerta en la cara y subo a mi cuarto.

Algunos días me cuesta sacarme de la mente la idea de fugarme e irme, otros días intento aceptar que me voy a casar. La graduación que es mañana solo tengo tiempo para eso.

Al dia siguiente me levanto tarde, asi que me arreglo lo mas rápido posible, y que no me vea tan horrible, me ayuda algunas empleadas, y cuando salgo de la casa veo irse ya a mi familia y también veo a Edward esperándome en su hermoso auto deportivo.

-Seras mi chofer por lo que veo -murmuro al subir al auto, conduce mirándome de reojo.

-Sere tu pareja, tu madre me insistió en que te acompañara, según ella para vernos como una pareja enamorada...

-No lo hubieras hecho, eso de fingir se me da horrible -lo miro conducir, se que nota que lo miro, veo que sus dedos no dejan de moverse- di lo que quieras

-¿Porque eres asi? ¿No te importa defraudar a tu familia? ¿No quieres intentar esta mierda? ¿No te parezco el chico ideal? ... -dice la ultima pregunta mirándome, lo sigo mirando, y no contesto, no quiero pelear.

Bajamos del auto sin hablar, entramos a la Universidad, observo todos los detalles de la sala, realmente elegante, muy atractivo y exagerado.

-Quieres conocer a mis amigos o ir con mis padres? -miro que suspira mirando alrededor y me mira, frunzo el ceño.

-La primera opción -finge una sonrisa y el me sigue a donde voy, están en una esquina todos, les presento a Edward , algunos realmente no sabían y las chicas lo miran con deseo, realmente soportable.

-¿Donde esta Jacob?

Jacob es un chico realmente pacifico y agradable, iba a decir el discurso de la graduación, el siempre esta con los chicos, evito pensar en todo lo demás.

-Vino su mamá ... -miro a Charlotte y a los demás, que evitan mirarme.

Debe ser una mala broma, la madre o perra como yo la llamo, es una hipócrita, realmente ha hecho sufrir a Jake, no la soporto.

-Me estas jodiendo verdad? su mamá ? esa perra no merece..

-Sigues odiando a mi madre eh? -todos nos volteamos y vemos de traje a Jake, es un chico también relajado, nunca lleva traje, con tatuajes... en fin el chico que ninguna madre desearía para su hija, excepto la mia, sabe lo que ha sufrido y varias veces pienso que lo quiere mas a el, que a mi.

-Es una...

-Sigue siendo mi madre...

-Ojala se muera...

-Bella -me dice con su tono de advertencia y lo miro con un amargo sabor en mi boca.

-Bella -imito su tono de voz, me mira y ruedo los ojos- ya me callo

Podía ver de reojo a Edward mirándome, era mi mejor amigo podía poner eso de excusa, aunque sabia que pensaba en la relación de Jacob y mía.

Empieza la graduación, el da su discurso, sabia que iba ser excelente, mi madre se para aplaudiendo y yo me encojo en mi asiento, que vergüenza. Dan los reconocimientos y al pasar mi familia no deja de aplaudir, me abrazan al terminar la ceremonia, la ultima.

-Me siento tan orgulloso de ti Belly -me dice mi hermano, hago unas cuantas bromas hacia el, me siento tan feliz.

En la noche será la fiesta asi que festejare ahora con mi familia, camino a lado de Edward, realmente esta muy serio, subimos al auto y no dice nada.

-Que te pasa Edward? - lo miro angustiada, no responde y suspiro, ese día descubrí que tenemos el mismo carácter- No me vas a felicitar por lo menos?

-Felicidades

Estaciono el auto enfrente de la casa y entramos, le aviso que me voy a cambiar y el solo esta en su celular. Al llegar a mi cama dejo el diploma en la cama, me quito el vestido demasiado abrumador y lo cambio por otro mas comodo, unos tacones y mi bolso.

**Edward**

Realmente no podría creer que tuviera celos por un idiota, no tenia razones, ni motivos, segui mejor distrayéndome con asuntos de la empresa, el beso me atormentaba.

-Y mi hermana? -al alzar la vista vi a Adam.

-Creo que en su habitación

-Uh problemas de pareja tan rápido? Se que mi hermana puede ser un poco fastidiante, o bipolar, pero es mujer -dice riendo, se lo toma todo a la ligera, que no creo verlo casado.

-No ha tenido novio? Ya sabes, si es asi tal vez pueda compadecerme mas de ella -murmuro pasando mi mano por mi cabello, seguía mojado pienso, sabía que había tenido algo con ese chico, pero prefería que me lo confirmaran.

-Oh si ha tenido varios novios, demasiados para variar, como Jacob, mi madre quiere a Jake demasiado -supongo que me cambio la cara porque empieza a negar rápidamente- asi que ahora solo es como nuestro nuevo hermano

-No debería preocuparme ahora de

Jacob ¿verdad? Tu hermana no se quiere casar, y no quiero otra complicación en esto, lo digo por el bien de ella y tu familia... -pasa su brazo por mis hombros, como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida.

-Ahora somos familia, recuerdalo - me pega en la cabeza como un hermano mayor, realmente solo nos llevamos meses de diferencias- No te preocupes por el, es el chico ideal de mi hermana, lo admito, pero... -me mira directamente a los ojos- ella sabe muy bien sus limites, y nunca le seria infiel a su pareja, asi que no la cagues o tendre que enojarme contigo y...

#Bella#

Veo a Edward y Adam llevarse bien, como una familia, conociendo a mi hermano, se toma esas cosas enserio, me paro delante de los dos y los miro con burla.

-Hermano porfavor, no quieras robarme lo que será mio dentro de tres semanas oficialmente, temo decirte que ya esta apartado -digo bromeando, me miran los dos y rien.

\- Oh hermana sabes que no soy de ese bando, aunque tal vez se puede prostituir a Edward...

-Adam! que estas diciendo? -Saltamos los tres del susto, es mi hermosa mama, me empiezo a burlar de Adam y trata de no reír.

-Nada madre, solo hablaba de negocios con mi hermana -me cubri la cara para que mi mama no me viera riendo, tenia que ser Adam, siempre mama lo escuchaba al decir cosas indecentes.

-Claro Adam, deja de vender a Edward y mejor ayúdame a subir al carro -los veo salir de la casa, mi padre baja las escaleras y me abraza por segunda vez.

-Creo que debemos irnos Edward rentable -digo riendo mientras salgo de la casa.

Me lleva al restaurante, donde esta toda mi familia, bueno no toda realmente, me llevan un pastel donde dice: felicidades Bella . Me la paso platicando con mis primas, con mis tios, hablo con todo el mundo asi que cuando salgo doy un grito de alegría.

-¿Quieres acompañarme a la fiesta de graduación? puede ir quien quiera, menos padres y maestros, diría familia... pero tu ya eres de la familia -nos miramos por un momento, lo veo ocultar una sonrisa de lado, se ve descaradamente atractivo, admito.

-Tengo otra opción?

**Recordemos que ya pasaron como mil días jajajaja, la verdad es corta la novela, como 15 capítulos. Comenten.**


	6. E6

Acordamos Edward y yo ir a la fiesta juntos, pasaría a recogerme dentro de unos minutos, no sé si sería buena idea ya que estaría Jacob.

-señorita, Edward está aquí -es una de las empleadas, asiento y salgo de mi cuarto. Tengo puesto un vestido de antro, será una fiesta casual como las anteriores.

Camino lo mas lento que puedo, no quiero llegar aun a la puerta, y no es necesario ya que lo encuentro en la sala, platicando con mi padre

-si están hablando de negocios, juro que les pondré veneno algún día en su bebida -digo amenazadolos.

Edward se levanta del mueble para caminar hacia mi sin dejar de mirarme de arriba abajo haciéndome sentir desnuda...eso no es muy agradable. No trae puesto un traje, me sorprende, trae un pantalón negro, camisa negra y chaqueta, creo que eso es un...

-Deja de mirarme, es incómodo -susurra a mi lado, muevo la cabeza para despejar mis ideas.

-Papá, bueno mañana nos vemos, espero que no te preocupes adiós -camino rápido saliendo de la casa, esta un auto negro muy normal y diferente al carro deportivo- y tu auto?

-Tengo varios, asi que cual de todos? -me dice divertido por mi expresión, entro al auto cuando me abre la puerta, conduce y no lo dejo de mirar.

-wow tienes un tatuaje -digo sin poder evitarlo, el me mira divertido.

-Curioso no?

-Curioso? Obvio que si, tienes que enseñármelo -le reclamo, detiene el auto al ponerse el semáforo en rojo.

-Enseñártelo? Tanto te sorprende? -me mira, asiento obvia, lo veo mirar mi vestido y recuerdo como voy sentada, cierro mis piernas.

-Eres un empresario, muy...el punto es que no te imagino con un tatuaje, aunque...-te ves un chico que ha vivido demasiado pienso en decirle- tienes que enseñarme el tatuaje, tienes otros?

-Espera a la Luna de miel -dice bromeando, borro la sonrisa de mi rostro al escuchar esas palabras- si tengo varios...

-No quiero una Luna de miel, ya te lo había dicho...

-No, tu sola decidiste, no te importo mi decisión -estaciona el auto en alguna parte de la calle- se que estas molesta por la boda, pero yo no puedo cambiar nada...

-¡Pudiste no firmar! Eso hubiera hecho la maldita diferencia -lo miro incrédula, le pega al volante y me vuelve a mirar

-Para que pudieras tener una vida con Jacob? -me reclama, touche-No tenía opción! Yo tampoco quiero esta boda, pero estoy tratando de aceptarlo, pero tu...tu no ayudas en nada! Solo te la pasas enojada conmigo, me culpas de todo...

Se recarga en el asiento cerrando los ojos, miro a través de la ventana, tiene razón, todo mi enojo lo he descargado con el... la he cagado. Vuelve a conducir, no hablamos en todo el transcurso, se estaciona al llegar a la fiesta.

-Si quieres irte... no te preocupes hazlo, no tienes que...

-Tranquila, necesito distraerme del trabajo, y según mi hermana esto me ayudara -bajamos del auto y entramos a la casa.

Miro mi celular y ya son diez, que rápido pasa el tiempo. Todos están bebiendo, jugando, besándose, bailando, drogas y alcohol solo hay.

-Giséleeeee... -es Franz, mi amigo gay, totalmente borracho.

-La fiesta apenas va empezando y tu ya borracho -digo divertida, me abraza quitando de mi lado a Edward.

-La fiesta termina a las doce, ya sabes... como la cenicienta -dice divertido, no deja de mirar a Edward y mandarle guiños.

-Franz, juro que si no dejas de mandarle guiños a mi futuro esposo, no te invito a la boda -creo que no esta tan borracho porque se aparta de mi.

-Oh, no sabia que te ibas a casar... por favor no me hagas eso, amo las bodas, quiero ser tu dama de honor y...

-Franz, estaba bromeando, luego hablamos de eso...

-Bueno, esta bien -toma dos vasos rojos que están servidos y me da uno a mi y otro a Edward- disfruten de la fiesta... ah y si no se van a las doce se quedan a recoger -lo veo irse otra vez borracho.

-Lo siento por eso, es gay -le doy un trago a mi bebida- quieres emborracharte conmigo?

-Suena tentador, pero mañana tengo que ir al trabajo -le da un trago a su bebida y luego la deja por algún lugar.

-Serás como mi chofer? -pregunto divertida, se encoje de hombros- lo tomare como un si...

**Edward**

Al principio de la fiesta Bella me dio un recorrido por la casa, era la casa de Jacob, intenté no hacer un gesto que delatara mi desagrado, me había dicho que hace varias fiestas hicieron unos chicos un desastre en la casa y ahora era el límite de la fiesta era a las doce.

-Vamos a bailar? -pregunta ya pasada de tragos, no la iba a detener aunque debería. Reviso mi celular para ver la hora, tenía demasiadas llamadas de varias personas de la empresa.

-Porque no bailas tu con tus amigos? Tengo un asunto que atender

-Negocios? Habías dicho que... Sabes que? Me voy a bailar con mis amigos mejor -la veo irse con su estúpido vestido negro tentador. Salgo de la casa y llamo a Fernanda, mi secretaria.

-Señor, sé que dijo que no lo molestáramos pero necesita venir mañana, es una junta con todos...

-Esta bien mañana voy, llevare a alguien que me acompañe, le enseñare la empresa asi que ten todo listo

Terminamos de hablar y regreso a la fiesta, veo bailar a Bella junto con sus amigos.

-Edward -me abraza sorprendiéndome, huele demasiado a alcohol- baila conmigooooo

\- tenemos que irnos ya, estas demasiada tomada

-si si si lo que digas... -la veo agacharse y me mira- creo que tenemos que... -no se ve tan bien su rostro, tal vez tenga nauseas.

#Bella#

Termino de vomitar y el me ofrece algo para limpiarme, el sigue totalmente en sus cinco sentidos, no para de mirarme, estoy ofreciendo un show, me arreglo un poco el vestido y lo miro nerviosa.

-Oye... Hablando de lo que paso en el auto... En serio, lo siento por hacerte sentir mal, no pensé en cómo te sentías, me fui contra ti sabiendo que la culpa es de nuestros padres... -paso mi mano por mi cabello caminado de un lado a otro, tal vez sean los tragos que me ponen sentimental porque empiezo a llorar, me paso las manos por mi rostro para limpiar las lagrimas- se que tienes razón... que no es tu culpa, sobre la luna de miel... es difícil, odiaría que estuviera rogándote por hacer algo mientras estas... -empiezo a decir rápidamente, siento sus manos en mis hombros deteniéndome, me acerca hacia el y lloro descontroladamente, mi cuerpo empieza a temblar mientras me cubro el rostro, acaricia mi espalda, traza con sus dedos pequeñas líneas lentamente.

-Tranquila si? Olvida por un momento eso... primero deja de llorar-hace que lo mire levantando mi barbilla, miro a otro lado, odio tanto estar llorando mientras el me ve-pareces una pequeña niña- rie, le pego suavemente en su hombro, y me vuelve atraer a sus brazos, siento sus respiración y los latidos de su corazón, su fragancia es rara, es como acida empiezo a pensar.

-No puedo creer en esto... esto no me lo imaginaba sabes? Viviría con mil gatos, disfrutando la vida, viajando... -susurro mientras siento una lagrima recorrer mi mejilla, intento controlarme- irme, alejarme de mi familia -digo riendo y llorando, odio estas combinaciones de sentimientos, siento su cuerpo vibrar esta riéndose, es una sensación agradable— creo que estoy demasiada tomada

-Podemos vivir lejos, en donde tú quieras, no quiero obligarte a nada, yo también a tu edad quería vivir lejos... así que conozco el sentimiento -murmura levemente divertido, siento que no podre estar de pie por mucho mas tiempo, así que me aprieto más a el cerrando los ojos...


	7. E7:Edward

Jacob había visto la escena, el tomaba su lugar, era él único antes del chico que la había visto en ese estado. Se aparto de la puerta al ver que caminaba con ella en brazos hacia la puerta, no le quedaba otra opción que dejara que se fuera con él, así que empezó a caminar a la sala pero se detuvo al escuchar su nombre, volteo y cameron lo miraba.

—¿Podrias acompañarme? -pregunto Edward algo indeciso pero cansado, sabia que lo más probable es que Bella se enojara si el intentaba cambiarla, además que se dejara llevar al verla semi desnuda.

Jacob asintió dejando su bebida en la mesa para las llaves, salieron de la casa, sin palabras Jacob entró a la parte trasera del carro para dejar descansar la cabeza de Bella en sus piernas, Edward cerro la puerta y entró al carro conduciendo a su departamento.

Edward podía ver por el espejo como el la miraba, trazaba con sus dedos su rostro deteniéndose en su boca, sentía que era algo intimo entre ellos dos así que dejo de verlos.

—Tratala bien, aunque se que ella de seguro se comporta como una necia, entiendela ella es de familia rica, caprichosa y siempre a tenido todo lo que quiere, pero vienes tú y haces que su mundo cambie de dirección... -se detiene por un momento, juega con el cabello de ella si fuera común y tal vez lo haya sido- ella quiere ser doctora, en eso dejala que lo sea, se sentiría mal por no hacerlo, también...Hazla feliz

Edward escuchaba con atención las palabras de él mientras manejaba, la voz del chico sonaba melancólica, cameron intento ponerse en su posición, pero no se pudo imaginar que alguien le quitara a alguien importante para él, primero golpearía a esa persona y huiría con su persona importante.

—porque no has intentado llevártela? Apartarla de mí, hablar con su mamá, por lo que se, tu le caes bien - hablo Edward después de un tiempo, casi llegaban a su departamento. Jacob se veía más consciente ahora, él alcohol se le había bajado un poco. La sonrisa en su rostro habría robado la mirada de Bella .

—Conozco a su familia, aunque me quiera su mamá, se que no harían nada por lo nuestro, en su tiempo lo apoyaron, y aunque saben que le puedo dar todo... Simplemente no es lo mismo -la mano de él estaba apoyada en él brazo de Bella, Edward pudo imaginar como eran ellos dos juntos, con tanta confianza... - Si, nos duele ya no poder ser novios, pero cada quien sabe que hacer, no vamos a estar sufriendo por eso -se encogió de hombros para ver a Edward después, entraron al estacionamiento, y bajaron a Bella intentando no despertarla, cameron la cargo en brazos mientras steven lo acompañaba al elevador, ya dentro de él, Bella se estaba moviendo y murmuraba cosas intendibles- quedamos en que podemos seguir siendo amigos, aunque eso tome tiempo.

Salieron del elevador, eran las 12 ya, nadie estaba en los pasillos, Edward abrió la puerta con la tarjeta que funciona como llave, él invita a Jacob a pasar, la puerta se cierra sola, Jacob sigue a cameron hacia la habitación.

—Voy a permitir que ella este contigo, suena arriesgado, porque eres su ex, pero no quiero ser controlador, cada quien tiene su espacio

Edward deja en la cama a Bella, ella se empieza a mover de un lado a otro, sus piernas se abren mientras que el vestido se sube, dejando ver sus bragas y trasero, cameron desvía la vista rumbo a su closet, Jacob se ríe al ver la reacción de él.

—Así que te incomoda ver semi desnuda a tu futura esposa?

Jacob se acerca a la cama, sus manos no dudan en tocarla, cuantas veces le a quitado la ropa... Empieza a correr el cierre del vestido, para luego quitarle él vestido intentando no despertarla, la cara de ella es tranquila, al igual que su respiración, él intenta no besarla, ¿como lograr eso?.

—No me incómoda, simplemente que intento contenerme con ella, llega a hacer sexy sin darse cuenta.

—Ella tiene su toque, lo se -toma la camisa que cameron le ofrece, la levanta un poco para ponérsela, mientras cameron corre las cortinas, solo imaginarla desnuda lo provoca.

—Si llegaras a hacerle algo, obviamente yo te la quitaría -Jacob cubre a Bella con la enorme cobija, ella se hace bolita dentro de la cobija.

—como que? Tener sexo con ella? Se que lo voy a complacer más que tú -dice Edward divertido, los dos salen de la habitación dejando sola a giselle.

—Eres un idiota -comento riendo mientras su cabeza negaba.

—Se que no me la podrás quitar, porque nunca la haría sentir mal.

—Ella no quiere casarse con alguien que no conoce -dice Jacob mientras mira él departamento, los dos caminan hacia la puerta, uno con los brazos cruzándos y él otro con las manos en los bolsillos- así que intenta que ella te conozca algo.


	8. E8

¿Por qué sigo oliendo la fragancia de Edward ?...Eso es...comida?

Me levanto lentamente en una cama que no es mia, el cuarto esta todo oscuro, logro ver unas cortinas y me levanto para correrlas aun adormilada, me toco la cara y veo que aun tengo maquillaje puesto... esper... porque solo tengo una camisa de hombre puesta? la alzo y veo que tengo puesta mi ropa interior, eso es bueno ¿no? Salgo de el cuarto y toda una bola de luz me lastima los ojos, veo a Edward cocinando? en realidad calentando en un microondas comida.

-Entonces no sabes cocinar? -pregunto después de aclararme la garganta- porque siento un horrible dolor de cabeza? -murmuro recostando mi cabeza en la barra, puedo ver la perfecta espalda de Edward y su pans... arruina mi imaginación!. Veo sus brazos moverse al sacar la comida, es... que demonios es?- eso se come?

-no, nose cocinar, segundo te emborrachaste demasiado... y vomistaste encima de tu vestido -creo que noto rápido mi expresión porque empieza a explicar- tranquila tienes ropa nueva en el cuarto y no vi nada que no sea necesario... eso sono mal... y tercera si se come, es una comida italiana.

-No quiero ver lo que viste, odio la comida italiana, la que no conozco claro -finjo sonreir y cierro los ojos, pobre de mi vestido...- dónde demonios vomite? dime que no fue en tu coche

-si hubiera sido en mi coche no estarías aquí, tal vez estuvieras muerta... ya sabes cosas del destino -lo veo comer rápidamente, ensuciándose todo... si no fuera guapo me daría mas asco de lo que ya siento.

-Tanto amas a tus coches?

-Ese auto es el ultimo que hay en el mundo, se ve nuevo porque le he hecho varias modificaciones -pone el plato en el lavabo y se pone a mi altura- quieres ir a un hermoso lugar conmigo?

-dime que ese hermoso lugar no se llama empresa -arrugo la nariz sintiendo que mi cabeza va a explotar.

-bingo! adivinaste.. debes acompañarme, tienes que conocer mi segunda casa -supongo que debo estar riendo, pero no lo hago.

-Me das unas pastillas para la resaca y te acompaño hasta en la ducha si quieres -me vuelvo a tapar los ojos, voy a morir, lo juro. Escucho las pastillas dentro de un frasco, siendo colocado a mi lado.

-No quiero sufrir otra vez, una de mi ex estaba igual que tu, y te prometo que no fue nada agradable -pasa su mano por mi cabello alborotando mi cabeza, me hace sentir fatal... empiezo a escuchar sus pasos alejarse. Dijo ex? pues cuantas a tenido... Que no sea mujeriego, te lo ruego dios.

Me levanto y busco un vaso, la casa tiene techos altos, asi que tengo que subirme a un banco para abrir una de las puertas de la alacena- esta no es, esta menos, odio mi vida..- empiezo a decir cada vez que abro una puerta.

-Eres un mono araña o algo asi? aunque me estas dando una buena vista debo admitir -escucho decir atrás de mi, me volteo y encuentro a Edward viéndome mi ropa interior, demonios no pensé que me tardaría mucho- que estas buscando?

-Esto buscando los malditos vasos, y deja de ver mi trasero, pervertido -digo cruzada de brazos, abre la siguiente puerta de la alacena y están los vasos, tan cerca estaba! me mira levantando las cejas divirtiéndose de mi incredulidad- eso es lo mas horrible de la vida! agh

-Si, creo que eso se llama karma -toma un vaso y me sirve agua. Toma las pastillas y me las entrega- ten tomatelas ya, tienes una hora para arreglarte -intento no escupir el agua al escuchar una hora,me trago la pastilla.

-Se un caballero y ayúdame a bajarme de aquí -digo mirando el banco, hace un saludo militar y me da la espalda, subo a ella, intento no gritar al sentirla fría- porque no te secas bien? sigue mojada tu espalda -murmuro recargando mi cabeza en su hombro, empieza a irse el dolor de cabeza me bajo de su espalda - tengo que ir a cambiarme... podrias hacer que comiera en tu empresa? tengo prisa y hambre

Entro a la habitación oscura, que ya ni tan oscura esta por las cortinas, busco la ropa nueva y la dejo en la cama, me meto a la ducha, realmente no puedo creer que este en la casa... mejor dicho departamento de Edward me seco la espalda, con una de las tantas toallas que hay en el baño, realmente es un baño de lujo, como el de mi casa tal vez. Me seco el cabello e intento desenredarlo, realmente fácil. Al salir del baño no veo a Edward asi que es un alivio, me visto lo mas rápido posible, es una falda roja ajustada, con una camisa negra con un logo enfrente, me gusta mas cuando veo unos tenis esperándome para probarlos, dejo mi cabello suelto acomodándolo un poco para que nose alborote. Salgo de la habitación y esta Edward en el mueble esperándome.

-Dime que no elegiste esta ropa, júramelo -me pongo enfrente de el y me observa detalladamente haciéndome sentir acorralada y provocativa.

-Fue con ayuda de mi hermana -se encoje de hombros, trae un traje negro, con corbata, un hombre de negocios totalmente.

-Muchas gracias -digo sonriendo.

-Segura que no eres bipolar?

-Segura, vámonos, quiero comer -bajamos el elevador y en el estacionamiento lo primero que veo es su auto deportivo- un dia voy a conducir ese auto -digo al estar subidos los dos al auto, lo escucho reir y lo miro- ¿qué?

-Nunca dejare que conduzcas el auto -se puso en su plan serio, me muerdo el labio

-¿Por qué? No conduzco como los tipos locos de autos de carreras, estare bien -digo fastidiada, el conduce saliendo al trafico horrible.

-No es eso... Es que te puede pasar algo y no quiero lamentarme todo el resto de mi vida, ¿entiendes? -me mira serio, asiento y no volvemos a hablar hasta estar afuera de la empresa, están todos alineados, esperándolo supongo- no te pongas nerviosa, te acostumbraras... -salimos del auto y después veo como se lo llevan, se pone a mi lado- no saben que eres mi prometida también.

-¿Qué? -me volteo a verlo y se encoje de hombros- dime, ¿Quieres permanecer "soltero" por una razón o porque solo quieres estar de...

Se nos acercan una mujer y un hombre, no se quienes sean y no me importa la verdad, pienso seguir hablando pero me mira serio Edward.

-Fernanda, Alfred, les presento a la señorita Isabella Swan -me sonríen los dos, Alfred extiende su mano hacia mi dirección y le correspondo sonriendo, nose quien sea pero me cae bien.

-Mucho gusto señorita Isabella -me extiende su mano y le correspondo, tal vez este loca, pero juro me miro con disgusto.

-igualmente -digo haciendo que suene como pregunta por accidente.

-Fernanda es mi secretaria y Alfred un empresario asociado a la empresa -asiento, aun no se me olvida que tenemos una platica pendiente pienso molesta.

-Si nos disculpas señorita Isabella...

-Solo llamame Bella , señorita me hace sentir alguien importante -digo haciendo una mueca, Alfred asiente con una sonrisa.

-Si nos disculpas Bella, tenemos una junta a la que tenemos que ir -mira a Edward respondo con un "okey"- y luego podemos ir a una cafetería si gustas...

-oh... si, esta bien -murmuro mirando a Edward se ve totalmente tranquilo, si no fueran por los puños que esta a sus costados diría que esta bien.

-Fernanda, puedes acompañarla a mi oficina? llevale todo lo que quiera de comer o lo que pida -se le nota que esta nervioso, ruedo los ojos y sigo a Fernanda.

Subimos a uno de los cuatro elevadores que hay, entran varias personas en el transcurso, subimos a el penúltimo piso y veo que todo esta bien, paredes de cristal, escritorios extensos color blanco, varias chicas llendo de un lugar a otro, hay tres oficinas, la del medio es la de Edward, la puerta es color plateada -larga por supuesto- y fria.

Al entrar veo su escritorio negro justo en medio de la habitación, grandes ventanas al fondo, muebles blancos-en medio de ellos se encuentra una mesa de cristal con varias hojas- una gran estantería pegada a la pared, porque todo tiene que ser grande? Agh.

-Porque le encanta tener todo alto? -murmuro para mi misma, olvidando por un momento a la secretaría.

-El es alto y bueno... Odia tener que agacharse, o eso es lo que me ha contado su hermana -me volteo a verla, la veo encogerse de hombros y levanto la ceja levemente- ¿Quiere que le traiga algo?

-Oh si, no he comido nada desde que me levante, me puedes traer algo fácil de conseguir? -le empiezo a decir lo mas fácil de conseguir, algo sencillo- Oh y sabes cuando va a salir de su junta Edward?

-Claro, traeré la comida en seguida. Aveces se tardan menos de dos horas, por si eso le ayuda -intento no contener maldecir a Edward dos horas aquí? Realmente algo horrible.

**_Edward_**

Al entrar al elevador miro a Alfred que esta mirando a Bella, le pego en la cabeza.

-Oye amigo, ella ya esta apartada -veo su cara de confunción, siempre tardando en captar- se va a casar

-Y? Tal vez su novio tal vez sea un imbécil y se enamore de mi, nada pierdo -intento controlarme, pegarle a mi mejor amigo por celos no es lo mío.

-Yo lo conozco, y es bastante atento con ella -me imagino como reaccionaria ella si escuchara eso, tal vez soltara una carcajada incrédula.

-Bueno una sola invitación, no afecta a nadie -dice con su orgullo en alto.

Empieza la junta, me felicitan por la alianza de la empresa de los Swan y la nuestra, es una gran aportación para elevar mas las compañías.

-Tenemos que elegir ahora un plan de viajes, ahora que vienen vacaciones necesitamos lo necesario para que decidan viajar con nuestra compañía y a un lugar hermoso, como el año pasado -Empieza a decir Jair, el encargado de promocionar los viajes.

-Que tal un viaje a Brasil? La mayoría quiere ir pero con las cosas de inseguridad temen por eso, ahora que tenemos la empresa Swan a nuestro lado podemos promocionar también el hotel que se encuentra ahí -digo encogiéndome de hombros, empiezan a votar por mi idea, todos ponen sus beneficios o los contras del viaje. Sigue la junta y me voy poniendo mas ansioso al pensar en Bella...

**Un dramita no es problema :) **


	9. E9:pequeñapelea

#bella#

Fernanda me trae lo que pedí casi después de media hora. Como en la mini salita que hay, pongo algo de musica y al terminar llamo a Alice por lo del vestido, quedamos que iríamos hoy y platicaríamos... espero que no dure mucho

-Lo siento por hacerte esperar -levanto la vista al escuchar cerrarse la puerta, bajo mi mirada hacia mi celular- me estas ignorando?

-tomatelo como quieras

-Bueno entonces me lo tomare igual como tu, que aceptaste ir con Alfred

-¿Que? ¿Me estas reclamando? -me levanto tomando mi bolso, ¿porque demonios lo espere? pienso con frustración mientras camino hacia la puerta.

-Es asi como quieres dejar esto? siempre huyendo de los problemas -se que me esta mirando- ¿Cómo quieres que estemos de acuerdo en algo si solo tomas tu propia decisión? Joder, me siento como si le estuviera hablando con una niña de seis años -pasa su mano por su cabello antes de cerrar sus ojos.

-¿adivina por que te presente a mis amigos? no lo hice para presumir que me voy a casar con un imbécil y sexy presidente de una empresa importante -empece a subir un poco la voz- si no para que se enteraran que tengo algo serio, pero tu ni eso piensas -digo entre dientes caminando de un lado a otro- si le hubieras dicho a Alfred y a tu maldita secretaria que te ama profundamente...

-Wow espera, de donde sacaste la conclusión de que Fernanda me ama? -dice incrédulo, me detengo y levanto la vista, intento no bufar.

-Saque la conclusión cuando me mando la primera mirada de: aléjate zorra -intente verle el lado divertido de eso, pero solo logro que me diera una pulsada de celos- mira me da igual los motivos porque no lo anunciaste

-No debería darte igual, se que estuve equivocado por no presentarte ante los demás como mi futura es...- abren la puerta sin permiso y los dos volteamos hacia la puerta como si estuviéramos haciendo algo malo. Solo es Fernanda.-Fernanda, primero se toca la puerta... -se soba la frente como si estuviera molesto de algo.

-Lo siento, pensé que ella ya se había ido... -me mira como si fuera una de intrusa, me recargo en el mueble

-Wow, te habla como si no fueras su jefe aparte que te gustan las cosas altas, y odias las cosas bajas -intento no señalarme al ultimo, levanta las cejas mirando a Fernanda, sus mejillas están de un tono rosado, por lo enojada que esta.

-Pero que derecho tienes sobre él? Solo eres una de sus aventuritas sin importancia -dice con burla, repito: aventuritas sin importancia, mientras miro a Edward, levanta las manos negando- No lo niegues, solo te acostaste con ella por...

-Sabes que EDWARD, vete al diablo con tu secretaria -lo miro a el primero y luego a ella- y tu quien demonios te crees? Eres dueña de el o algo asi? Sabes que, no me respondas, es algo obvio que eres solo una...

-Fernanda, sal de inmediato de mi oficina -se le nota el brillo en sus ojos de enojo, aunque por fuera se ve como alguien normal, sin alteración.

-Pero...

-Largo!

Fernanda patalea, realmente se ve como una niña si me pongo a pensar, se cruza de brazos haciendo un puchero, bufo mirándola, recobra su compostura y me da una mirada fría, sale de la habitación con la mirada en alto.

-Tengo que irme, no quiero estar aquí... contigo -digo intentando mi tono de voz, realmente me siento furiosa con el y conmigo misma. Camino hacia la puerta, me limpio el rostro al sentir unas lagrimas deslizarse por mis mejillas.

-Llevate mi auto.. por favor - escucho el tintineo de las llaves a mi lado.

-Volvere a tu casa, para resolver lo de la boda, no quiero que mis padres se enteren si discutimos -murmuro fríamente tomando las llaves sin hacer contacto con su piel y sus ojos, salgo de la oficina.

Algunas secretarias me miran temerosas o curiosas, entro al elevador totalmente vacio, me limpio el rostro y evito recordar la escena de hace un momento, le entrego las llaves al encargado y escucho una respuesta de: si señora o hasta luego señora. No estoy tan vieja pienso, subo al auto y conduzco mientras pongo una de mis canciones favoritas.

**_Edward_**

Llamo por el telefono al encargado de los autos.

-Dele mi auto a la chica que tiene las llaves, y mas te vale que la trates con respeto -digo sin darle tiempo de hablar, cuelgo de inmediato.

Joder he arruinado todo, necesito resolverlo.

-Wow y Bella ? Pense que me esperaría, ya sabes, para robarsela a su novio... -empieza a decir Alfred, lo miro demasiado serio, como ella dijo, tengo que darle su lugar.

-Alfred, yo soy su novio y futuro esposo -murmuro irritado al ver entrar a Fernanda.

No me mira pero se le nota que ha llorado, deja unos documentos en el escritorio y asi como entro salio.

-Oh, lo siento amigo, hubieras empezado desde el principio por ahí -rio al mirar su cara de sorprendido y angustiado

-Aun no te voy a pegar, al menos que vuelvas a invitarla a salir -sone tan propietario pienso.

-Oh si amigo, tiene hermana? Ya sabes, con todo respeto pero esta bien...pssssss

Asiento riendo, chocamos los puños y solo hablamos de la boda.

#**_bella_**#

Estaciono el auto en un lugar libre mientras recargo mi cabeza en el bolante. Escucho el sonido de mi celular y contesto sin ver quien era.

-Que quieres?

-Wow, tranquiliza tus tetas amiga

Suelto una risita entre lagrimas, es Rosalie.

-Qué quieres?

-Alice me dijo que ibamos a ir por el vestido...

-oh mierda se me olvido por completo, estoy en camino

Empiezo a conducir hacia el otro lado de la ciudad, compro en el camino unos grandes lentes, estaciono el auto en el estacionamiento de la tienda, realmente raro, ya que casi ningún puesto tiene un estacionamiento.

-Chica enserio, debes recordar esto, parece como si te diera igual -empieza a decir Charlotte, no sabían la mayoría que la boda era obligatoria. Me lleva la empleada que nos atendió la primera vez a un vestidor, ahí se encuentra el vestido que elegí, me dio privacidad, deseaba tanto quemar ese estúpido vestido...

Salgo de la habitación con el vestido puesto, la costurera supongo, empieza a hacerle unos ajustes al vestido de la cintura, brazos, escote y otras cosas pequeñas. Salimos de la tienda después de la prueba, al ver el auto de Edward nadie dice nada al respecto, me siento aliviada por eso. Vamos a comer algo, platicamos, haciendo que por lo menos en esas dos horas olvidara a Edward.

-Belly! ¿Me llevas a mi casa? no traje auto y Rosalie se va a ver uno de sus novios asi que... -es Alice, suspiro y le doy una señal para que entre al auto, no pienso aun ir a la casa de él.

-Asi que, ¿como conseguiste el auto de Edward ?

-Solo lo obligue a que me lo diera, era darme las llaves o dejar que me fuera sola -me encojo de hombros, es ya de noche, los postes de luz estan encendidos, hay poco trafico para la vivienda de Alice .

-¿Dormiste con él?

-¿Tu duermes con Jasper ? -pregunto sin poder evitar el mal humor, la veo sonrojarse y cambia su cara a sorpresa.

-No que lo odiabas?

-No se, dormir con el no significa tener sexo -digo mirando por la ventana, estaciono el auto enfrente de su casa, a veces se queda en el departamento de Jasper .

-¿Quieres entrar? Podemos ver algo...

-Tengo que volver por mis cosas a su departamento -digo acortándola, no estaba de animos para quedarme.

Sale del auto y antes de cerrar la puerta se vuelve a subir.

-Cierto, se me estaba olvidando, ¿Qué tal una cita doble? tu, yo, Jasper y Edward . Ya sabes, para que se den una oportunidad como pareja..

-No

-Por lo menos piénsalo! Si esto quieres que funcione acepta

-Me puso los cuernos -me mira horrorizada y luego cambia su expresión a enojo, siempre tan bipolar.

-Como que..

-No exactamente los cuernos, pero antes de conocerme se acostaba con su actual secretaria, y hoy fui a su empresa y tuvimos una discusión por ella... No se si se ha acostado con ella ahora, pero no puedo descartar eso

-Mira, era igual con Jasper al principio, solo darle tiempo, apenas se acaban de conocer ¿si? -asiento mirando a enfrente, realmente no quería llorar- llámame cuando quieras hacer la cita.

Sale del auto cerrando despacio la puerta, prendo el auto y conduzco. Voy a el edificio donde esta su departamento, realmente esperaba que no estuviera. Deje las llaves del auto en la barra de la cocina, no se escuchaba ningún ruido asi que no estaba... aun.

Entro a la habitación oscura, entra por la ventana la luz que emite la ciudad, prendo las luces y cierro las cortinas. Me meto al baño a darme una ducha, realmente relajante, me quedo en el jacuzzi solo mirando las paredes azules, siento mis parpados cerrándose, tengo que salir del baño si no quiero quedarme dormida.

Al salir voy al closet de Edward , no tengo ropa de dormir asi que tomo una de sus camisas, una negra, creo que fue esa camisa que se puso cuando fue a mi casa y Charlotte hizo que mis cuadros quedaran horribles. Me la pongo por encima de mi ropa interior, joder me queda muy grande, me llega hasta las rodillas, y me cuelga de los hombros, hago lo posible para que no quede tan mal pero me rindo, camino hacia la cocina y bajo uno de las tazas, es rosa con un gatito dibujado, me lleno de ternura. Abro el refrigerador, encuentro la leche en la puerta y la dejo en la barra. Al empezar a servirme la leche escucho abrirse la puerta, demonios que le dire? sigo sirviendo la leche nerviosa pero sin voltear a verlo. Dejo de escuchar sus pasos al sentir su mirada.

-Dónde demonios pones el chocolate? -pregunto como si no hubiera pasado nada, alzo la vista y lo encuentro mirándome asombrado.

-Esta... mejor yo voy -abre una puertita y esta el café y otras cosas mas, deja el chocolate en la barra- Que haces aquí?

-Si quieres me voy -empiezo a echar una cucharada a mi vaso, alzo la vista.

-Yo nunca dije eso -tomo la taza después de revolverlo, me la llevo a la boca para darle un trago-mira... nose como tratarte, esto es nuevo para mi, nose como lidear...

-Y como no sabes te vas y te acuestas con tu secretaria

-Desde que supe lo de la boda... desde que te conocí no me he acostado con nadie -lo dice como si fuera verdad, siento alivio por dentro- por favor créeme...

-no me toques -digo al ver que levanta su mano intentando tocarme, baja su mano lentamente volviendo a su lugar, no se mueve y no hace nada

-No me he acostado con nadie...

-Por el momento -murmuro- quien me asegura que no te vas a costar con alguien mas? tal vez no sea tu secretaria, tal vez sea una de tus aventuritas

Maldice a Fernanda mirando a otro lado.

-Joder creeme -su voz suena como si estuviera irritado- ¿Quién me asegura que no te vas a ir con Jacob a la primera que la arruine? Nadie lo sabe, y no digas que tu nunca harías nada de eso -dice totalmente enojado... otro bipolar, ruedo los ojos- si, no voy a negar que me he follado a muchas chicas y no voy a prometerte serte fiel, eso no lo se... -me mira agachándose a mi altura- pero, hey, tenemos un contrato que cumplir, tenemos que poner de nuestra parte.

-un contrato que cumplir.. Te recuerdo que yo no firme nada, asi que no me incluyas en tus asuntos -seguia enojada, al ver su expresion de: la e cagado, intento relajarme- lose, pero... solo es que me tomo por sorpresa todo y ver ahí a Fernanda...

-Se que no decirles a todos lo "nuestro" estuvo mal, pero ya les dije a todos, no abra mas problemas entre nostros okay?

-okay -digo un poco mas tranquila.

-Despedi a Fernanda por si eso te alegra mas -dice poniendo sus manos en sus bolsillos, me le quedo mirando- enserio, además de que no me gusto como te trato, no quiero que estes celosa todo el tiempo

-Wow entonces lo que senti hace un momento, con unas ganas de golpearte fueron celos? creo que me podre acostumbrar -murmuro tomando la taza y colocándola en los trastes sucios- aunque ahora con el despido de esa.. signifique que contrataras a otra..

-Que te parece si contrato a un hombre?

-Que no sea gay por favor

Escucho su risa detrás de mi, me volteo y lo encuentro a unos cuantos pasos de mi.

-Joder no, no soy gay... y si fuera el caso, seria un idiota por dejarte

-Tal vez me pueda ir con Alfred -murmuro mordiéndome el labio.

-Alfred es mi mejor amigo... seria como...

-Una puñalada por la espalda? -asiente, me acerco mas sin dejar ningún espacio entre los dos, alzo la vista- realmente eres alto -digo con horror, lo escucho reir

-Lo que dijo... ya sabes quien, bueno no tiene razón, tal vez sea un poco difícil por tu estatura hacer.. cosas, pero asi estas bien

-¿Cosas? -pregunto levantando una ceja, asiente.

-Los dos sabemos que tipo de "cosas" y si no sabes te lo puedo enseñar...

-Sigo preguntándome porque tienes una taza rosa con un gatito dibujado en ella -digo apartándome de el, lo escucho suspirar.

-Bueno, a veces mi sobrina viene a jugar, es hija de mi prima no de mi hermana

-Gracias por aclarar la duda -digo aliviada- deberías ir a dormir y enseñarme mi habitación

-Claro, esto me esta empezando a gustar

Me lleva a la misma habitación que he visto todo el dia.

-Aun no entiendo porque tienes cortinas oscuras, es muy...

-Tenebroso?

-Algo asi, no me digas que eres como Grey? -lo veo confundirse- si ya sabes el del libro... ¿ el tipo del latigo?

-Oh no eso es... no es lo mio

-Bueno, me alegro -me encojo de hombros, lo veo ir a su closet empieza a dejar su traje en una silla- No vas a cambiarte en otra parte?

-Te vi semi-desnuda, creo que es lo justo no crees?

-Yo estaba inconciente en ese momento, no quiero estar inconciente de nuevo, y ahora por tu culpa -murmuro para mi misma, realmente esto es raro.

-Te escuche... No tengo nada en especial...

\- tienes tatuajes.. joder, sonare rara pero los tatuajes calientan y mas si es un chico como tu

Se empieza a quitar la camisa, veo uno de los tatuajes... abajo de uno de sus cuadritos tiene unas iniciales, en su hombro algunos otros, se detuvo al ver que observaba sus tatuajes. Sonrie mostrando todos sus dientes, sonrisa perfecta dirían.

-tanto te encanta los tatuajes? -asiento- entonces tienes algún tatuaje no?

-ah no

-que demonios... -dice riendo, se pone una nueva camisa blanca, se saca los pantalones... Mejor camino hacia la cama- si tanto te gustan porque no estas tatuada?

-Bueno... Yo estoy estudiando medicina así que como sabrás, no puedo tener tatuajes o algo así

Me siento arriba de la cama, cruzo mis piernas tapandome.El ya tiene puesto su pans color rojizo, que marca bien su trasero y cubre lo necesario,que culo tiene debo admitir, camina hacia la cama poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos.

-Tu no te ves como una chica cumpliendo las reglas

-Y tu no te vez como un chico que llevaría tatuajes -le saco la lengua, rueda los ojos.

-Quieres que te cuente un cuento para que te duermas? - lo miro acostarse a mi lado, frunzo el ceño- solo te estoy jodiendo, duermete.

-uff que insoportable

Me acuesto estirando mis piernas a lo largo de la cama y me cubro con la sabana que es muy cómoda, odio la luz cuando duermo, espero que se vaya, casi cuando creí que no se iría sale de la cama y habitación.


	10. E10:¿cita?

Después de esa noche me lleva Edward a mi casa, mi madre al verlo imagino demasiadas cosas, porque no dejo de hacerme miles de preguntas.

-Oye Bella , el vestido esta listo, el salón también según tu madre -arrugo la nariz, se me olvido que deje encargada de eso a mi madre y suegra- creo que no te tienes que preocupar por la luna de miel porque de eso Edward se encargo...

-Charlotte, ya se todo eso, no me tengo que preocupar de nada, solo de casarme -sigo decorando mis uñas, estamos en la sala casi todas, dentro de unos días es la boda y todas se sienten más emocionadas que yo, realmente solo me siento angustiada.

-Iras a la fiesta?

Edward hará oficial el compromiso, miles de periodistas, cámaras, y también personas que ni quiero conocer.

-No tengo otra opción...

-No deberías estar más emocionada? -pregunta Charlotte, la miro suspirando.

-Emocionada de estar con miles de personas que no conozco? Ufff si, me siento súper emocionada

-El sarcasmo no te llevará a nada bueno Bella - ruedo los ojos mirando a Alice .

Todas estamos en pijama, se quedaron a dormir ya que era de muy de noche cuando se iban.Escucho algunos pasos que vienen de la entrada.

-Alguien viene -digo sin preocuparme, nunca me ha interesado que me vean en pijama, ni que fuera un delito.

-¡Oh dios mio! -alguien exclama, alzo la vista y veo a la madre de Edward vernos a todas, también a la hermana de el y no debe faltar Edward.

Su madre luce un vestido verde, con su cabello recogido cuidadosamente, muy de personas mayores.

-Parece que no nos esperaban -dice divertido, me encojo de hombros, todas las demás se cubren y dejo de pintarme las uñas.

-En realidad no te esperaba, aunque como quiera, si supira que vendrias no haría nada especial

Lo miro con desagrado, trae puesto un traje gris, sin corbata y algunos botones desabrochados, sexy. Mi dulce suegra no deja de mirarme y Bree solo ríe.

-Señora, no la esperaba, así que lo siento por lo que esta viendo si quiere puede esperar en el comedor mientras que nos arreglamos

Veo como Bree lleva a su madre a el comedor

-Edward, tu también, largate con ellas

Me levanto con mi bata aun puesta, lo unico revelador de mi ropa es mi camisa de tirantes. Lo veo irse.

-Deberían irse a cambiar -digo mirando a las demás, asienten y caminan hacia las habitaciones, no dejan de murmurar hasta llegar a los cuartos.

Entro a mi habitación, busco un un vestido, encuentro uno gris con un listón negro en la cintura, tiene escote de circulo nada revelador, dejo en el suelo unos botines y me voy al baño.

**Edward**

-Porque no le dijiste a Isabella que vendríamos? -dice enojada mi madre, tiene el rostro pálido, si no estuviera siendo regañado tal vez me reiría.

-Solo quería darle una sorpresa -me siento en una de las sillas del comedor, veo que se relaja, en realidad no se me ocurrió avisarle, tantas cosas que tengo que hacer. Bree esta viendo la habitación, tiene varios recuadros con fotos familiares, en ninguna se ve a Bella .

-Tu dando sorpresas? Wow sorprendente

-Bree , callate -digo mirando mi celular, contesto varias llamadas relacionadas con el trabajo.

-En verdad nunca vas a dejar el teléfono sin contestar?

Escucho decir detrás de mi, es Bella , bufo. Tiene puesto un vestido gris, su cara no tiene ningún rastro de maquillaje, algo normal de ver en ella.

-Ya se fueron tus amigas?

-Ummm... Eso creo -la veo dudar, meto el celular en mi bolsillo- deberías llamar cuando vengan, es realmente desagradable ver a personas estar en tu casa sin avisar

Veo a mi madre y hermana salir de la habitación discretamente.

-No creí necesario llamar -toco su cabello, sigue mojado- mi madre quiere que vayamos a ver anillos de boda -solo veo como abre la boca y la cierra rápidamente.

-Elige unos no tan caros, solo lo utilizare por unos meses -se voltea para irse, tomo su brazo volteándola.

-Solo unos meses?

-Existe el divorcio

-No puedes hacer eso...

-Porque no? No es que en el contrato diga: no se pueden divorciar -se cruza de brazos soltándose de mi agarre.

-si pero... -suspiro- eres tan irritable

-apenas te das cuenta? -dice divertida, alboroto mi cabello molesto.

-Vamos por los anillos -la tomo de la mano sin pensar, camino con ella por la puerta, cruzamos el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta principal, caminamos hacia el auto.

-Te dije que me da igual!

-Y a mi me da igual lo que digas -le abro la puerta y la siento, subo al auto y pongo los seguros al ver que quiere salir.

-Esto es secuestro!

-Callate

Conduzco mientras la escucho renegar.

#bella#

Controle mis instintos asesinos por un momento, mire todo a mi alrededor, no había algo raro o bueno cosas extrañas.

—No se que demonios hice para merecerte -dije fingiendo sufrimiento, escuchó que suelta una carcajada.

—Soy el hombre perfecto...

—a mí no me vengas con esas idioteces de libros -bufé mirándolo, me mira de reojo manejando.

—Uh bueno hay algo que se llama contrato

—Voy a quemar el documento original

—Sal —dijo estacionando el auto enfrente de una tienda de dos pisos.

—Abreme la puerta "cariño" —la ultima palabra lo dije con sarcasmo, suspiró y rodeo el auto, abre la puerta y me ayuda a bajar — todo un caballero

—Nose porque hago esto

—porqué hay algo que se llama contrato

Pone sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos. Entramos a la tienda, la puerta es de cristal, pero es algo pesada, tal vez es contra balas... buscamos la área de anillos de pareja, es una habitación demasiada iluminada y completa de todos los modelos.

—Elegiré el más caro, ya que tu lo pagaras —le advertí, se encogio de hombros pasando su brazo por mis hombros, alce la vista y lo encontré con una sonrisa burlona.

—Debo ser el hombre ideal para todos

Sin darme tiempo de hablar, llama a la empleada del lugar, no le quita la vista a Edward evito rodar los ojos y finjo ponerme a la defensiva, como cualquiera otra chica, colocó mi mano encima de su traje y recargó mi cabeza en su hombro.

—Enseñenos los mejores anillos de pareja para bodas —lo escuche decir, la empleada me rueda los ojos y me mira de arriba a bajo, que discreta pienso.

Saca varios tipos de anillos, grandes, pequeños, diamantes, lisos, de diferente color... Hay uno que me llama la atención, Edward al ver como miro al anillo sin preguntarme, le dice a la empleada que nos muestre ese, le doy un leve golpe.

-es un anillo de eternidad, de oro blanco de 14 k, tiene 25 diamantes pequeños haciendo que brille de una manera natural, pesa 1 qt. en total y cuesta 250 mil dólares -dice sonriente, cuanto dinero recibirá de sus ganancias pienso.

-Te gusta ese?

-A mi? noooooooo como creesssssssss... -pone su mano en mi boca, intento no morderlo, sonríe mirando a la empleada.

\- Por favor, deme ese anillo - la empleada asiente y dice que esperemos.

-Que demonios te pasa!

-No puedes por un momento ser una chica normal, dulce y hogareña? que desea casarse por fin y tener miles de hijos!?

-ammm... no, y no quiero -contestó, hijos.. joder otro tema difícil de hablar.

Después de ese momento, vamos a que nos midan los dedos y todas esas estúpidas cosas, al salir de ahí es realmente tarde y mi estomago tiene hambre.

-Edward, quieres que muera de desnutrición?

-Puedes aguantar unos minutos verdad?

-¿Qué? -me mira después de abrirme la puerta del auto, bufo y entró al auto. Empieza a conducir y pierdo la noción del tiempo al quedarme dormida.

Al abrir los ojos veo unas cortinas blancas y un jarrón con flores violetas, estoy tapada con una cobija y acostada en el mueble, bostezo y veo que Edward está en la computadora tan entretenido...

-Te vas a quedar ciego si sigues pegado ahí, además que no tienes una postura adecuada y...

-Calmate doctora -murmura siguiendo escribiendo, suspiro tapandome bien y acomodó mi cabello- al fin despertó la que tenía hambre -lo escucho decir divertido, mi estómago reacciona al escuchar la palabra comida.

-Compraste algo de comer que no sea italiano? -me destapó sentandome en el mueble mientras me estiró. Lo escucho bufar y rió leve.

-Esta en la cocina, sólo calientalo

-Camino hacia la cocina sin prisa, es pizza... grasa... calorías... genial y así es como la dieta se rompe. Después de calentar dos pedazos de pizza y servirla en un plato de cristal me vuelvo a sentar en el mueble observandolo.

-Espero que así no sea cuando nos casemos porque si es así juro que me mató para no casarme -digo después de a ver comido un pedazo de pizza. Alza la vista de su computadora para verme, pasa una mano por su cara suspirando.

-Lo siento, tengo que revisar esto si es correcto y mandar unos documentos a...

-Otro motivo porque no quería dedicarme a el mundo de los negocios -digo divertida interrumpiendolo, se le forma una sonrisa leve- termina eso yo recorrere el departamento.

-En serio? Cuando termine te llevo a tu casa lo prometo -asiento y dejo el plato vacío en la cocina.

La verdad no espero mucho de un departamento, paso después de la misma recámara que conozco y hay otra habitación, al abrirla veo una cama de sábanas blancas muy bien extendidas, en un rincón hay varias muñecas y peluches, la sobrina de él supongo. Hay una estantería de libros, una alfombra pequeña en el suelo y una puerta que supongo que es el baño. Sigo caminando y veo varios recuadros, pinturas abstractas, fotos familiares lo típico. Encuentro un pequeño patio donde se ve una hermosa vista, hay una mesa con dos sillas alrededor, supongo que viene aquí a relajarse si alguna vez lo hace. Salgo y me encuentro con Edward casi me asusto.

-Quieres quedarte a dormir? -pregunta metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su traje, alzó la ceja mirandolo divertida.

-Es una sugerencia? -digo bromeando, camino hacia la sala bostezando. Escucho sus pasos seguirme me volteó y asiento- esta bien, ya es de noche y si tratamos de llegar a mi casa lo más seguro es que mis padres intenten que durmamos juntos... No preguntes como lo se -digo deteniendolo- además estas cansado aunque...

-Aunque? -dice invitandome a que continúe.

-Dentro de dos dias es la fiesta esa no? Lo más seguro es que estés estresado por si algo falta de organizar y no tengas tiempo de...

-Tu no te preocupes, no soy sólo yo el que organiza la fiesta, además, yo también me comprometo, necesito mi espacio -dice sonriendo, asiento rodando los ojos y pone sus manos en mis hombros, llevandome a la habitación, me muerdo el labio, me podré acostumbrar a esto?

Entró a la habitación y busca una de sus camisas para mi, intento no reír.

-Creo que debería traer algo de ropa si esto siempre va a pasar -murmuro dejando de reír, sonríe de lado y me deja en la cabeza la camisa.

-No te gusta esto? Ponerte mi ropa -Se voltea para dejarme cambiarme.

-Me gusta porque me siento más cómoda, pero es raro ponerme camisas de mi futuro esposo de contrato -digo mientras me quito el vestido rapidamente junto con los zapatos, me pongo la camisa que me queda holgada.

-No son camisas tan costosas, además te vez como una chica normal, ya sabes, de películas -dice riendo, recojo el vestido dejándolo en una silla y abajo los zapatos.

-Ya puedes voltear -digo alborotando mi cabello nerviosa, recuerdo lo de la cita doble. Me mira de arriba a bajo y va a su closet, para tomar su ropa, camino hacia la cama evitando verlo, voy a tener la Luna de miel para verlo así que... ¿Qué? Me acuesto tapando mis piernas y veo por la ventana muchos edificios con las luces encendidas-Oye..ummm... en estos días tienes algo de tiempo libre?

-Tal vez, en estos días todos intentan evitar que trabaje, ya sabes, por la boda -lo miro de reojo y veo que está sin camisa y en pans- si, creo que si, ¿porque?

-Buenooo... -alargó la palabra volteandome para verlo, se sienta en la cama con las manos en los bolsillos, creo que es una costumbre- una amiga se le ocurrió la idea de ya sabes, cita doble agh -paso mi mano por mi cuello un poco inquieta- si tu no quieres no debe pasar, aún...

-Si quiero -tiene la mirada fija en mi, se hace un silencio raro, juego con mis dedos mirandolos.

-Bueno... te parece mañana?

Lo escucho suspirar, se acuesta en la cama a lo ancho y observó como sus cuadritos se marcan un poco más, sin saber que hacer mi mano reaccionó y los tocó.

-No te inyectas o si? -paso mis dedos por su abdomen formando un camino con mis dedos, lo que hace la aburricion, mis dedos tiemblan cuando empieza a reír.

-Como se te ocurre tantas cosas?

-Práctica -lo digo más en forma de pregunta, toma mi mano y veo una gran diferencia de tamaños.

-De verdad no quieres esto? -veo en su cara la confusión, hago una mueca.

-No es que tenga otra opción, no me mal entiendas, te ves buen chico, y con dinero, que es lo importante pero...

-prefieres a Jacob -murmura, lo miro a los ojos, una leve sonrisa se me sale pensando.

-Vaya supongo que te contó mi Hermano eh? -dejo mi mano en su abdomen, lo veo asentir- no es eso, solo que.. No se, siempre, bueno no siempre la verdad, pero soñé en conocer a un hombre mientras estudiaba y enamorarnos, conocernos, se que suena muy práctico, pero como te darás cuenta, no soy de las chicas que se casan por intereses, y tal vez casarnos. -me acuesto en la cama, colocándome la sabana encima, dejo mis manos sobre mis ojos- así que tal vez me casaría contigo si te conociera mejor y no sintiera que es una obligación por un contrato, además, puedes ser mi hermano.

al terminar de hablar, y no recibir respuesta abrí mis ojos, estaba acostado durmiendo, me rei levemente, borre mi sonrisa, no quería lastimarlo, era tan lindo conmigo, y yo arruinaba todo. Me levante con cuidado de no mover mucho la cama, al salir de ella, descalza fui a buscar mi celular, al encontrarlo vi varios mensajes que no me interesaban, busque la conversación de Alice .

Una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro, mientras salía de la habitacion y apagaba la luz dejándolo dormir, fui a la cocina tomando una rebanada de pizza, y calentandola en el microondas, me voy al mueble para comer la pizza y seguir hablando con Alice .

Regrese a la habitación, me acosté en la cama dejando el celular en el Buró, estaba acostado a mi lado ahora siguiendo durmiendo.


	11. E11

Al despertar escucho una estúpida alarma, intento no protestar, paso mi mano por mi rostro tapandome todavía más al sentir frio, empiezo a sentir una mano por debajo de mi blusa, empezando a moverse, abro los ojos, miro a mi lado y veo que es Edward.

-Oye, podrías quitar tu estúpida alarma? -murmuro molesta, asiente buscando su celular en la cama, vuelvo a cerrar los ojos tapándome mejor.

-joder -murmura después de colocar su cabeza en mi hombro me aprieta más a él.

-no se si debo estar feliz porque no me sueltas o...

Aparta su mano de mi abdomen, al igual que su cabeza, abro mis ojos para encontrarmelo viendome, muerdo mi labio inferior sin apartar la vista.

-deja de mirarme

-tu fuiste el primero en mirarme-murmuro soñolienta aun, el frio provoca que no quiera salir de la cama, aunque también él ayuda en eso- no piensas trabajar?

-¿hoy es la cita doble? -murmura alzandose un poco apoya su codo en la cama, sueltó un suspiro, veo que no tiene camisa, levanto mi ceja, ¿cuando se la quito?

-¿En serio quieres ir a la cita? -murmure, asiente levemente- entonces si es hoy, a las 7 -vuelve a asentir, lo miro esperando a que se aparte- ¿No piensas quitarte de encima? -pregunto después de unos minutos.

-Si

Cierro los ojos estirandome, mis pies tocan sus piernas, puedo sentir mis pies frios...abro los ojos de nuevo al sentir sus labios sobre los míos, pasa su mano libre por mi mejilla paso mi mano por su nuca atrayendolo un poco más a mi cerrando los ojos, introduce su lengua dentro de mi boca, le correspondo acercandome a el, se coloca encima de mi debajo de la sábana, coloco mis manos encima de su espalda, empezando a acariciarla.Su celular empieza a sonar varias veces seguidas, haciendo que termine el beso, hago una mueca.

-para -murmuro contra sus labios, niega recargando su frente contra la mía, empieza a volver a besarme, ya no me importa nada, le correspondo al beso gustosa, nos besamos mas deprisa mientras mis dedos se aferran a su espalda, envuelvo con mis piernas su cintura, jadeo contra su boca cuando su mano toca mis pechos, empieza a besar mi cuello y me encurvo, se apartó lentamente siguiendo escuchando su celular.- joder

Se aparta de mi buscando su celular, quito mis piernas de su cintura, lo miro aun con la respiración acelerada, era imposible no corresponderle y ademas es atractivo pienso, sin mirarme suelta una maldición y contesta la llamada, se levanta mientras tiene el celular contra su oreja, sale de habitación.

-Que estoy haciendo? -me susurró a mi misma, paso mi mano por mis labios, para luego ir al baño, tomo mi ropa de paso, sin arrepentimientos Isabella.

Al salir lo veo vestirse, ya tenia puesto el pantalón de vestir color azul marino, no pude evitar mirar su trasero, también veo las gotas en su espalda, bufó secandome el cabello con la toalla, tengo que inclinarme hacia adelante para que mi cabello se mueva hacia el adelante, paso la toalla varias veces intentando secar lo mas que pueda y no moje mi espalda. Siento su mirada encima, intento no hacer un comentario...

-Existe la toalla -le comento dejando la toalla en la silla, me mira de reojo, para luego encojerse de hombros. Me siento un poco tensa, pero intentó actuar normal, ¿Cómo lograrlo?

-Claro claro, porque no vienes y me secas la espalda -su sonrisa sarcástica aparece, ruedo los ojos colocandome los tacones en el transcurso.

Salgo de la habitación después de tomar mi bolso con mi celular, lo veo en la sala con su computadora, voy a la cocina para hacerme un té, y calentar la ultima porción de pizza.

-Me vas a dejar a mi casa? -le preguntó después de haber acomodado mi cabello en una coleta alta en el baño.

-No vamos a ir a la cita? -pregunta apagando la computadora, alzo la ceja viendo el reloj colgado en la pared, 12:30.

-No me voy a cambiar o algo asi? -le pregunto recordándole como estoy vestida, asiente dándome la razón.

-Cierto cierto, vamos -se levanta del mueble, dejo la taza del té y el plato de la pizza en el lava trastes. Me espera recargado en la pared a lado de la puerta, tiene las llaves del carro.

-un carro que no conozco? -pregunto alzando la ceja, me abre la puerta dejándome pasar, puedo oler su fragancia al pasar a su lado, me gusta. Lo veo salir, debería comprarle cosas de otros colores...

-Si -murmura después de cerrar la casa, asiento, y entramos al elevador hasta el estacionamiento. muerdo mi labio mientras veo los botones del elevador y me recargo en la esquina para no marearme.

Bajamos del elevador, su seriedad me incomoda, me abre la puerta del copiloto, entramos al carro, es color negro, todo terreno, me gusta al igual que el olor, recargo mi cabeza en el respaldo, intentado dormir.

-Vi que te fuiste anoche -dice llamando mi atención, me volteo a verlo, su traje azul marca bien su figura, sus brazos y atributos.

—Estaba hablando con mi amiga sobre la cita -Murmuré bostezando, asiente, hago él asiento hacia atrás, recostandome, coloco mi bolsa de almohada mientras cierro las piernas.

-Como se llaman?

-Alice y Jasper, ya los conoces -digo en un murmuró al sentir mis párpados pesados.

-Bella -una mano fría se coloca en mi mejilla, haciendo que abra mis ojos con rapidez, veo a Edward verme con una sonrisa. Tomo su mano apartándola de mi rostro.

-¿Quieres pasar? Así desayunas algo -pregunto quitándome las lagañas de mis ojos, asiente.

Estamos enfrente de la puerta de la casa, me abre la puerta del carro y me ayuda a bajar, para luego cerrar la puerta.

Nos abre la puerta una de las empleadas, entramos después de escuchar sus buenos días, nos lleva a el comedor donde mi papá, mamá y hermano están comiendo, sonríen los tres al vernos. Como si fuera cosa de siempre, me siento a lado de mi hermano esperando la comida.

\- buenos dias - dice antes de sentarse a mi lado, siento la mirada interrogante de mi hermano, alzo la vista de la comida que consistia en unos panqueques, me encojo de hombros sin poder decir nada.

-estan preparados para la boda? -pregunta mi mamá rompiendo la tranquilidad que habia en la habitacion, intento no decir nada desagradable.

-supongo -murmuro, le hecho miel a el panque para después cortarlo y meterme un pedazo a la boca.

-entonces, se llevan mejor no?

-si, ya no tengo esas ganas de pegarle

mi hermano suelta una carcajada, mi mamá lo fulmina con la mirada, alborota mis cabellos.

-esa es mi hermanita

-quien diria que me casaria antes que tú, espero que el otro año sea tu boda

-oh no, no le des ideas a nuestros papás

la sonrisa de mi mamá se asoma en sus labios, termino de comer mi ultimo pedazo, le doy un trago a mi vaso de jugo de naranja, recien hecho.

-por cierto, deben de preparar su discurso que diran en el brindis - les digo mirando a los cuatro- no quiero que digan tonterias, lo digo por ti Adam.

-te molesto lo que dije en tu fiesta de quince años?

-te hicieron quince? wow quiero verlo, no te imagino con un vestido -el tono de burla en la voz de Edward es notable, me volteo a verlo, finjo mi sonrisa, que chistoso.

-nunca lo veras, ella quemo el video

Los cuatro me miran, me encojo de hombros- en mi defensa, el video era de mala calidad, y no lo prepararon bien - contesto tranquila. La empleada recoje los platos para cambiarlos por otros, donde esta el postre, que consiste en un pay de limon.

-cierto,¿ tienen el anillo de compromiso? en las entrevistas de seguro queran verlo

cierro los ojos, demonios,¿ como se nos pudo pasar en alto eso?, me volteo a ver a Edward me sorprendo al encontrar su mirada fija en mi, me pone nerviosa. Cuando empieza a hablar su mirada sigue aún sobre mi -no se preocupe, hoy iremos a recojerlo.

-pero si solo fuimos por los anillos para la boda -murmuro abriendo los ojos, algo característico de mi.

-eso es lo que te hice pensar, obviamente fuimos por los anillos de la boda pero queria darte el anillo de compromiso en la cena

-oh, lo siento por arruinar la sorpresa -comenta mi mamá. Sonrió levemente mientras lo sigo viendo, me volteó para dejar de verlo, eso si me sorprendió.

-Edward, vamos al despacho, tengo algo de hablar contigo

-espero que no sea el contrato sobre darte nietos -comento con mi humor negro tan característico. Escucho la silla de mi lado moverse, quedamos tres en la mesa, veo como desaparecen del pasillo.

-deberías conseguir una pareja para llevar a la boda Adam, no quiero que andes en la fiesta con una y luego otra, la prensa estará, y no quiero que tu seas el que este en la primera plana -le dije a Adam seria, aunque sonaba algo caprichosa, al final era mi boda. Su mirada lo dice todo, tiene a alguien, frunzo el ceño, eso si no lo esperaba.

—entonces vas a salir hoy con él? -mi mamá pregunta mientras termino mi plato, asiento.

—si, vamos a salir con Alice y Jasper,una cita dios. -murmuró lo último entre dientes, mi mamá asiente contenta.

—me alegro, al fin vas a darle una oportunidad y eso es bueno -contesta levantándose de la mesa- los dejo, tengo que ir por mi vestido de la fiesta, espero que tu ya tengas un vestido bella -muerdo mi labio sonriendole- ay niña que voy a hacer contigo?

—te amo mami -conteste mientras se iba, al no verla más me volteo a ver a Adam- quien es la chica? Porque no me has dicho nada? -le doy un leve golpe en su hombro, me sonríe eso me asusta.

—Es Lily

—No jodas Adam! -grito llamando la atención de la sirvienta y mi padre me mira mientras sale con Edward del despacho. Mi sonrisa aparece lo abrazo fuertemente intentando apretarlo, empiezo a dar pequeños gritos de felicidad- te amo, te mega amoooo -digo divertida aun abrazandolo- mi cuñis entonces regreso? -le susurro en el oído.

—no se, ya sabes como es, pero espero que si -contesta después de que deje de abrazarlo.

—porque la emoción?

—no te imaginas papaaaa, mamá va a morir de felicidad -digo emocionada, me levantó de la mesa- vamos Edward -tomo su mano para llevarlo a la habitación.

—Eres una idiota! -escuchó el grito de Adam me rió levemente.

—me vas a explicar tu emoción o tendré que adivinar? -pregunta Edward al entrar a mi habitación.

—Resulta que el idiota de mi hermano volvió al parecer con su ex, y eso es genial sabes? No sabes que feliz ella hace a mi hermano, es como wow -conteste suspirando, lo miro, su sonrisa esta en toda su cara- creó que exagere.

—esta bien, si tú piensas eso supongo que tendrás razón -contesta Edward empiezo a buscar un vestido en mi closet.

—me sorprendió lo del anillo

Seguí buscando en el closet algo que ponerme, saco un vestido de noche que tiene encaje. Lo pongo encima de la mesa para después sentarme en la cama a su lado.

—la verdad es que era una sorpresa, pero tú mamá... Esperó que te guste -se acerca a mi, empieza a besarme, sus movimientos son lentos sus dedos pasan por mi espalda tranquilamente, muevo mis labios sobre los suyos mis manos se colocan en su nuca- te aviso cuando pase por ti -asiento empezando a separarme de él, muerde mi labio varias veces hasta separase.

**Ya casi es la bodaaa, que piensan de esto? Creen que es muy rápido que ya se anden besando?**


	12. E12

No se porque, pero alguien me esta llamando por teléfono, veo que mi recámara esta obscura, bostezando tomó mi celular aún acostada.

—Dios, ¡sabía que estabas dormida! -exclama Alice por el teléfono.

—qué pasa?

—te recuerdo que hoy tienes una cita conmigo

El tono molesto de ella no es lo mejor del mundo, cierto la cita, me levanto a prender la luz, la pongo en altavoz.

—lo siento, me quedé dormida por un rato -le digo mientras me quedo en ropa interior, decido buscar otra ya que no convina con el vestido color melón, tenía descubierto la espalda y sin escote, me encanta.

—son las seis de la tarde, porque no puedes ser puntual?

—donde está tu novio?

—todavía no llega

—ah es por eso que me estas regañando, no tengo la culpa de eso Alice -digo después de encontrar una ropa interior de encaje.

—lo primero que le digo, llega temprano, y parece que se lo paso por...

—no quiero imaginarme eso, tranquila, sabes que el llega porque llega a la cita -después de quedar desnuda y ponerme la nueva ropa junto con el vestido tomó el celular y me lo pongo en el oido- bueno, te dejó que tengo que arreglarme

—adiós, se puntual tonta

Se enoja y me dice tonta, o sea... Dejó el celular en la cama, me pongo los tacones que me hacen ver más alta, para luego sentarme enfrente del espejo, mi mente se queda en blanco, en serio voy a casarme, no jodas. Bueno vele el lado positivo, es guapo y millonario, tendré hijos preciosos y si quiero, no tendré que trabajar nunca.

Pero, recuerdo al idiota de Jacob, con el podría hacer todo eso también, aunque no es millonario, pero se que puede ser millonario si se lo propone, escucho como la puerta se abre, es mi madre.

—en que piensas? -su voz refleja que sabe que algo me pasa, niego pasando mis manos por mi rostro.

—estoy pensando en Jacob , no quiero pensar en él, pero años mamá, años pensando que me casaría con él y todo eso lo arruina mi papá -digo con un suspiro, empiezo a maquillarme sintiendo la mirada de ella.

—debo de admitir que yo ya me imaginaba a sus hijos corriendo por toda la casa -murmura, se sienta en la cama, sigo poniendome el labial hasta que la escucho llorar- lo siento por quitarte ese sueño, por no impedir que tu padre hiciera eso.

—mamá, no llores -me levanto de la silla para abrazarla, paso mis manos por su cabello empezando a acariciarla- se que quieren lo mejor para mi, por eso me caso, simplemente solo fue un recuerdo, no te preocupes, no me voy a suicidar.

—tonta -murmura apartándose de mi, se limpia con mi cobija, me rio levemente- se me olvido, Edward ya está abajo esperándote

—mamá, no se te puede olvidar así como si... -no término al ver como entra Edward a la habitación, su sonrisa aparece al verme de arriba a bajo, intento no rodar los ojos- ya voy

—yo los dejo -dice mi mamá saliendo de la habitación, Edward pasa y cierra la puerta detrás de él.

—esta bien tu mamá?

—solo se puso sentimental, ya sabes, su hija casándose, que los nietos -digo tomando mi bolso, meto mi celular, alzó la vista y veo que esta recargado en la pared con sus manos en los bolsillos.

—no quieres saber porque tu padre hizo el contrato? -pregunta mirándome, alzó la ceja como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—pues lo más seguro es por negocios o porque en serio pensaba que no iba a casarme - me acercó a el, me cruzó de brazos- vámonos que se nos va a hacer tarde -digo intentando apartarlo de la puerta, sus manos me sostienen antes de que me de en la torre.

—me hubiera gustado conocerte en otra situación -murmura cerca de mi, le doy un leve beso con un suspiro.

—tienes una vida por delante para conocerme -me apartó de el saliendo de la habitación- apaga la luz.

Empiezo a caminar hacia la puerta de la casa, mi hermano también está ahí esperando algo.

—ah caray, a donde vas?

—voy a verla

—por lo que me a contado tu hermana, es una buena chica, ánimo bro

—no te preocupes bro, la trato como si fuera la única mujer del planeta

—desde cuando se dicen bro y tanta confianza -digo pegándole a los dos para que dejen de abrazarse, parecen pareja. Los dos sueltan una risa separándose, se encojen de hombros.

—Ya es de la familia hermanita, luego le voy a decir compadre

—compadre y nada, ya vámonos -le digo a Edward empezando a salir de la casa.

—adiós bro -los dos se despiden dándose palmadas, ruedo los ojos, compadres... No gracias, todavía no.

Siento su mano en mi cadera, alzó la vista para verlo, me sonrie y muerde mi mejilla.

—luego tendremos la charla de ser padres -dice mientras me abre la puerta del carro, bufo entrando al carro- mientras solo preocupate por la cena y en no caerte cuando nos casemos

—hablando de la boda...

—si, nos vamos a casar, no empecemos con las discusiones

—no me refería a eso! -le digo dandole un golpe en el pecho - me refería a que si tenemos que preparar un discurso, espero que no porque no te conozco tanto

—cierto, conocerás a toda mi familia mañana -sigue conduciendo, me volteo a verlo dejando mi bolso en mis piernas- no creo que sea necesario, con todos los discursos de tu familia y la mía diciendo que aleluya nos casaramos

—Dios ya nos vamos a casar, que raro todo esto -murmuro dejando mi cabeza recargada en el asiento, pongo algo de música clásica mientras cierro los ojos- no vas a llegar a ninguna de mis socias verdad?

—que no, solo llevaré a la oficial que eres tú -dice divertido, le doy un suave golpe.

Entramos al restaurante después de esperar a que Edward le diera las llaves al encargado. Entramos mientras me agarraba de su brazo, podía sentir como una sonrisa se colocaba en mi cara, que raro era todo esto. Vemos a Alice con Jasper cerca de la ventana, me sonríen tomados de la mano, al parecer se contentaron.

—hola! -digo sin importarme nada, me abraza ella levantándose.

—siento que han pasado mil años desde que nos vimos -suelta Jasper divertido, le saco la lengua mientras me siento a lado de Edward

—bueno ya conocen a Edward -digo sonriendoles.

—hola -dice sonriendoles, el camarero se nos acerca, su bigote me da risa.

Pedimos de comer y un silencio se forma, Alice me mira demasiado y ruedo los ojos.

— ash, ahora que pasa? Que tontería hicieron? -les digo recargandome en mi asiento, siempre era la primera en enterarme de sus tonterías, tal vez porque les decía lo que pensaba sin restricciones.

—vas a ser tía

Al escuchar eso me pongo una mano en mi cabeza, que sea una broma. Edward me mira también sorprendido.

—¿son tontos? -les digo sin más, puedo sentir como Edward me toma la mano debajo de la mesa, me volteo a verlo para luego suspirar- ni piensen que yo los voy a apoyar, y menos Edward

—wow que cruel -murmura Jasper quitando su sonrisa, lo miro, los miro sin saber que mas decir.

—no pudiste comprar unos condones? Cuantas veces te lo dije? Te mandaba mensajes borracha diciendo que compraran unos putos condones para evitar esto -les digo, ni se como sentirme, el mesero deja la comida en nuestro lugar para luego irse, dejando un vino de paso.

—se que arruinamos nuestras vidas pero... Solo danos un poco de apoyo

—apoyo? Alice , sabes que pienso, cuantas veces me burle de las chicas que salían con sus tonterías?

—demasiadas

—demasiadas exacto -le digo intentando tranquilizarme, creo que voy a llorar- vamos, ni se han casado, ni trabajan, por lo menos Rosalie si saliera embarazada su padre le daría dinero, pero ustedes, no jodan

—tranquila bella -murmura Edward a mi lado, lo miro haciendo un leve puchero para no llorar.

—chicos, me siento decepcionada de ustedes -les digo francamente, empiezo a llorar lentamente, Edward pasa su brazo por mis hombros atrayendome hacia él.

—por lo menos no nos vamos a llevar muchos meses de diferencia casadas -dice Alice intentando que sonríe, cierro los ojos sonriendo.

—eres una tonta -le suelto tranquilizandome, empezamos a comer- por lo menos lo saben sus papás?

—ayer les dijimos, no están para nada contentos

—pues quien si... Bueno omitamos a mi mamá -le digo con una sonrisa.

Al llegar al postre Edward se levanta, quita la silla y se inclina, intento no gritar, vamos, es mi propuesta de compromiso, puedo estar feliz.

—te gustaría casarte conmigo? -pregunta divertido, le sonrió con ternura.

—pues no tengo de otra -contestó riendo, me coloca el anillo y lo término besando, un beso no hace daño. Da la casualidad que ya llevan más de un beso


	13. E13

Después de la propuesta que me hizo Edward estuvimos comiendo y hablando, nada fuera de este mundo obviamente.

—Entonces ¿te llevo a tú casa? -la voz de Edward a mi lado me hace volver a presente, estamos esperando el auto, su abrigo está en mis hombros y nuestras manos entrelazadas.

—¿Quieres ser obligado por mi mamá a que te quedes a dormir? -pregunto con una sonrisa, niega mientras junta nuestras frentes, le doy un beso en la punta de la nariz.

El sonido del auto nos hace separarnos, el chico le entrega las llaves del auto a Edward mientras me abre la puerta, le digo un "Gracias" antes de subirme;veo como Edward se pasa adelante del auto para después meterse y conducir hacia su casa.

—por cierto, que va a pasar con tus amigos y el bebé ?

—no me lo recuerdes por favor, son unos estupidos -murmuro dejando mi bolso a mi lado y me quito los tacones.

—no pudiste ser un poco más sensible?

—crees que ellos me lo dijeron porque soy la persona más sensible del mundo? -pregunto mirándolo de reojo, me acomodo en el asiento con un suspiro- van a buscar un trabajo como les "sugerí " de manera no amable, lo más seguro es que vayan a querer que seamos los padrinos del bebé para que su hijo tenga dinero o ropa bonita por un tiempo, son unos estupidos -murmuro lo último sobándome la cabeza- ademas que tienen una actitud un poco infantil y dudo que puedan estar emocionalmente estables para tener un bebé, vamos, estamos acabando la universidad! -exclamó gesticulando con mis manos, volteó a verlo, esta mirándome mientras el semáforo está en rojo- yo no planeé casarme y mira por lo menos tengo el dinero

—y una vida arreglada, entiendo tú punto, pero tal vez sólo pudiste ser más amable o sensible con la noticia -murmura tomando mi mano y colocándola encima de su pierna- por otro lado, me caen bien, se nota que se gustan demasiado

—llevan seis años de relación, yo solo con pensar en eso me da dolor de cabeza -digo riéndome, un niño de ellos corriendo por todo el lugar, que horror- mañana tenemos que estar desde las ocho de la noche no?

—al parecer si, tendremos media hora de preguntas de la prensa, hablar por una hora con medio mundo, luego cenar y bailar

— o irnos y dormir hasta sea el día de la boda -dije con una sonrisa, su risa suena por todo el carro, miro mi mano entrelazada con la de él, el anillo sobresale, aunque es de un diseño discreto pero bonito- me gusta el anillo

—a mi también, pero por desgracia yo no soy la mujer -intenta decirlo en modo serio, me rio mientras bajamos del carro.

—Que estupido -murmuro mientras caminamos al elevador, su brazo está encima de mis hombros mientras entramos al elevador- tengo tantas ganas de dormir

Pienso en lo qué pasó en la mañana con los besos, al entrar al departamento me pongo algo nerviosa, la gran parte de mi, ahora quiere hablar sobre eso. Tomo la mano de Edward deteniéndolo, no sé si sea por qué tengo sueño y son las cuatro de la mañana, pero un impulso dentro de mi hace que lo bese, yo besándome con este tipo ahorita mismo, genial. El beso termina dulce, demasiado para mi agrado, me separo de él caminando hacia la habitación, sus pasos están detrás de mi.

—creo que debemos hablar -murmure descalza por la habitación, mis ojos evitan mirarlo- lo que pasó en esta mañana, se que no estoy loca y sé que tenemos una atracción sexual, no sé cómo manejarlo

—En serio intentas manejar algo que simplemente no se puede manejar ? -pregunta con burla, está acostado en su cama mirándome- me gustas, admito que tengo ganas de tener sexo contigo ahora mismo y los días anteriores, eres guapa, sé que yo también te gusto desde hace pocos días, tú terquedad te ciega, pero lo que me acabas de decir, lo voy a tomar como un gran paso de que podamos tener algo en serio en un futuro -dice hasta llegar enfrente de mi y tomar mis manos- también sé que esta noche no va a ocurrir nada malo, solo dormiremos -murmura levantando mi cara, roza su nariz con la mía- no estaba jugando cuando te dije que iba hacer que esto funcionara, y sé que tú no quieres que hoy no pase nada sexoso, y por eso no voy a intentar propasarme contigo

—wow que profundo -murmure alzando la ceja, su sonrisa aparece y me da un escaso beso.

Sin decir algo más, nos cambiamos en silencio, deje mi vestido en la silla y me coloqué una de sus playeras largas, me acuesto en la cama mientras la habitación sigue oscura, la cama anuncia que se está acostando a mi lado, su brazo rodea mi cintura y el otro toma mi mano donde está el anillo.

—debo decir que me gustaría que nunca te quitaras este anillo en la vida -murmura besando mi cuello, acaricio su brazo- ni a la hora en la que me hagas un blowjob

—eres un asqueroso Edward -le contestó riéndome, sin poder evitarlo me aprieto a él para dormir- descansa.

**Ya vamos a llegar al final :( comenten si desean la continuación.**


	14. E14

—Te odio Edward -dije intentando no gritar a todo pulmón, miro el techo mientras suena su teléfono a todo volumen, lo golpeo haciendo que se levante y me mire mal- tú celular querido

Rueda los ojos tomándolo y mirándome mientras contesta, me vuelvo a tapar para volver a dormir, todavía no salía el sol así que de seguro eran las cinco de la mañana.

—No, eso es totalmente falso -lo escucho decir con enojo, mmm quien será? Espero a que se despida para acostarme encima de él- perdón por levantarte temprano, al parecer mi ex secretaria está diciendo que está embarazada de mi.

—por qué no me sorprendería que tuvieras hijos regados por el mundo? -pregunte quitando mi cabello de mi rostro, besa mi mejilla negando- no qué?

—No puede ser porque ella no puede quedar embarazada, solo cogimos como dos veces y siempre con condon, tal vez suene extremo de mi parte, pero la hice tomarse pastillas del día siguiente por si las dudas

—que miedo contigo - murmure quedando en shock por un momento, se encoge de hombros volviendo abrazarme.

—vamos a dormir y olvidar esto -dice tomando mi mano y besando mi anillo, el dichoso compromiso cierto.

Desde las doce me dejo en mi casa para que me arreglaran y ademas para que él pudiera atender varios asuntos, vendría por mí a las seis ya que se hacían dos horas de mi casa al dichoso lugar.

Fue una tortura desde que llegue, unas chicas que sepa dios de donde mi madre las saco, me hicieron masajes en todo el cuerpo, me depilaron hasta mis zonas íntimas, vamos, me dejaron con la piel de un bebé como si hoy fueran a venderme al mejor postor.

En este momento me arreglaban el cabello unas estilistas, solo había tenido una hora para bañarme y comer, afortunadamente mis amigas se distrajeron con el anillo que me dio Edward ayer y así no me hablaron por todo el santo día.

—muy bien, es momento de que te pongas el vestido ya que Edward ya te está esperando -dice mi madre con algo de prisa, rió al ver lo nerviosa que está, era un vestido que parecía de cristales, me encantaba.

—Cómo me veo? -pregunto intentando no caerme con los tacones mientras me levantaba, alzo la vista para ver a las demás, sonríen en señal de aprobación. Genial, tomo mi bolso y salgo de mi habitación hacia la sala donde veo a mi al parecer otra vez mi cuñis, hermano y mi prometido hablando.

—Hermana te ves genial -dice en señal de aprobación, sonrío mientras miro a Edward tiene una mirada lujuriosa, _no le mires el paquete Bella_ .

—Obvio hermano -digo acomodando mejor mi cabello, me acerco a saludar a mi cuñis- que alivio que controlas de nuevo a mi hermano, ahora con la boda ya no podré controlar sus estupideces

—que graciosa, es momento de irnos chicos -dice mi hermano tomando de la cintura a su novia, me encantan.

volteó a ver a Edward tiene los ojos cerrados, intento contener la risa, que hombre más ridiculo.

—Vamos Edward -digo tomando su brazo con cuidado, con los tacones no es necesario ponerme de puntitas, le doy un leve beso con una sonrisa- te llevaría arrastrando pero no puedo -señalo mis tacones.

Toma mi cintura ayudándome a caminar bien, en realidad podía caminar bien, pero me gustaba tener su mirada encima, era divertido. Al entrar a la limosina (una ridícula cosa de mi mamá) tomo su mano mientras miro mi anillo, me encanta, es genial.

—Edward que te pasa? -pregunto mirándolo, me mira y empieza a besarme dejándome en claro que le gusta lo que ve.

—No se como demonios voy a hacer para no quitarte ese vestido en la fiesta -murmura entre besos pasando sus manos por mis piernas, jadeo cuando empieza a ir debajo del vestido.

—tal vez cuando se termine la fiesta puedas quitármelo -digo divertida mientras le sigo el beso, sonríe de lado con la respiración acelerada.

—Te juro que si lo haré si me dices que no es broma-besa mi barbilla antes de apartarse, solo rio tomando su mano, empiezo a tomarle confianza, eso es bueno.

— y qué diremos cuando nos pregunten dónde y cuando nos conocimos?

—decimos que en una cena hace casi un año, para que no piensen que esto no va a funcionar y así -dice antes de morder mi dedo levemente- mi color favorito es amarillo, al parecer el tuyo es negro, eres algo tímida a veces, la mayoría de veces eres terca y haces que quiera comerte

—y si nos preguntan de la luna de miel?

—simplemente decimos que es una sorpresa, para mi no porque yo sé donde te voy a llevar

—y cuando me propusiste matrimonio?

—cuando estábamos cenando con nuestras familias pedí tu mano -dice jugando con mi anillo, me acuerdo a la única cena bien que tuvimos con nuestras familias juntas, el contrato.

—te imaginas que tú ex secretaria venga y diga que tiene un hijo tuyo? La prensa seria la más feliz del planeta.

—Ya solucione eso, no me mires así, no hice nada malo, solo la demandé por difamación y tengo contactos y bueno, está en la carcel por no cumplir el contrato de confidencialidad que hizo con la empresa

—No quisiera ser tú enemigo por nada -murmure mientras recargo la cabeza en el respaldo, por una extraña razón me siento nerviosa, creo que apenas me estoy tomando en serio el compromiso, tan pocos días para la boda, me aterra.

—Que piensas ? -pregunta mirando mis ojos, niego con la cabeza intentando dejar de pensar en el futuro

—Entonces lo de ayer en la noche fue por...?

—Agh, me gustas, en serio me gustas, no lo decía de broma Bella -acaricia mi mano jugando con mis dedos- podemos casarnos y también conocernos mejor, tal vez esto no es práctico como a ti te gustaría pero es lindo no?

—Lindo casarme por un contrato que yo no firme? Claro -murmure alzando la ceja, sonríe por mi sarcasmo- en realidad a mi no me dañaría si me voy, solo a mi familia, y creo que me caen demasiado bien para dejar que salgan mal parados en algo, por ejemplo esto.

—si me e dado cuenta que amas demasiado a tu familia, en especial a tu hermano, darle esa aprobación a esa chica -pasa su brazo alrededor de mis hombros, recargo mi cabeza en su pecho- mi hermana las anteriores chicas las odiaba, y ahora por una extraña razón te acepta y no deja de mandarme mensajes pidiendo que tengamos muchos hijos, creo que es por que tienes su misma edad

—que se siente comprometerte con una chica que podría ser tu hermana? -pregunto alzando mi cabeza para verlo, sonríe negando- eso es muy raro no crees?

—En realidad no, porque a ella la veo como si fuera mi hija, siempre la cuidare -dice sentimental, intento no reír rodando los ojos- y a ti te veo con ganas de siempre besarte y cuidarte, eres tan distraída y tan sincera, que siento que podrías ocasionar la tercera guerra mundial si estuvieras en la ONU -empiezo a reírme pegándole en el pecho

—La ONU, no seas exagerado Edward -digo entre risas, él se empieza a reír también conmigo.

La limosina se detiene y puedo ver por los espejos que ya llegamos al ver los árboles.

La fiesta de compromiso sería en la casa que tenia mi familia afuera de la ciudad, para no ocasionar tanto tráfico, los autos estarían estacionados en el sótano donde estaban los carros de la familia.

Salimos de la limosina, los flashes salen por todos lados, tomo el brazo de Edward con una sonrisa, que emoción que estén ustedes aquí.

Empezamos a caminar por el pasillo que está entre los árboles, llegamos a la entrada de la casa y aparece la asistente de mi padre para guiarnos hacia la sala de prensa.

La casa era de madera de roble, aunque gran parte de lo que eran las paredes eran de cristal, así que podías ver a tú crush con todo gusto.

Después de una aburrida rueda de prensa y preguntas muy estupidas, salimos hacia dónde están los demás, sonrió a ver a mis amigos bien arreglados,_gracias Dios por hacer que se arreglaran decentemente_.

—tengo que hablar con mis socios, puedes esperarme con tus amigos -dice haciendo que voltee a verlo, ruedo los ojos fingiendo disgusto, besa mi frente con una sonrisa- siempre tan linda

Lo veo irse hacia una bolita de más bien socios parecían sus amigos, al llegar empiezan a golpearse, que estupidos.

Camino hacia mis amigos intentando no correr, la costumbre.

—Por qué demonios no sabíamos que tenías una casa aquí? Sabes que hermoso sería ponerse una pedota aquí? -pregunta Jasper mirándome mientras tiene agarrada por la cintura a Alice, ruedo los ojos recordando lo de ayer.

—Tal vez si no supiera como son al momento de estar ebrios, los hubiera invitado con gusto -dije riéndome, tomo una copa de las meseras que pasan por el lugar, le doy un sorbo y luego me lo tomo de fondo- esto de estar con ancianos no me gusta -les confieso fingiendo llorar, ellos empiezan a reírse.

—la mayoría será tu familia dentro de una semana, así que acostúmbrate -dice Emmet con su novia a lado, ruedo los ojos con una sonrisa.

—bueno cuñada, te ves muy bien, te dejo a tu futuro esposo aquí antes de que me golpee -dice Alfred con una sonrisa antes de salir hacia sus amigos, Edward me abraza antes de saludar a mis amigos.

Una chica al parecer la organizadora, anuncia que ya podemos pasar al comedor,

—que alivio que ya no me presentes a tu familia -le murmuro en el oído, empieza a reírse a mi lado caminando hacia el comedor.

Había mesas circulares con elegantes centro de mesas, las paredes tenias luces led, y oculto estaba las bocinas de sonido, había una pista de baile espaciosa, una mesa en forma rectangular donde supuse que debía sentarme.

La organizadora nos llevó a esa mesa con una sonrisa, nos sentamos tomados de la mano, enfrente de mi esta un plato blanco. Veo como la prensa también están sentados, genial, no podré comer a gusto sin que me tomen fotos.


	15. E15

Estoy en la azotea, miro el cielo estrellado con un suspiro, por un momento pienso en Jacob, mi corazón me pide que deje de pensarlo cuando siento que empiezo a llorar, limpio las pequeñas lágrimas

—Te estaba buscando por todos lados Bella -dice la voz de Edward detrás de mi, volteo a verlo, miro su traje- qué pasa?

—No me quiero casar -digo mirándolo a los ojos, su sonrisa se borra- en serio lo siento, no quiero hacer esto, no me siento preparada, me estás empezando a gustar y sé que eso es un gran paso, pero decir "acepto" ante medio mundo, es wow ¿sabes? Eres un chico súper guapo y atento, pero no quiero casarme, todavía no

—Mierda Bella, al parecer no entiendes -dice mirándome como si fuera obvio- vas arruinar a tus padres si no te casas conmigo... te e dicho que me gustas no solo porque si me gustes, si no para que entiendas que quiero algo bien contigo, no que un estupido contrato nos una, quiero que nos enamoremos, tal vez nunca llegues a sentir lo mismo por mi, como lo que sentías con Jacob, pero con lo que sea me conformo Bella -toma mi mano y acaricia con la otra mi mejilla, me agacha para darme un beso en la frente.

—Eso lo entiendo Edward y no quiero hacerte daño cuando resulte que nunca podré amarte, esto fue tan rápido -le confieso mirándolo, lo separo de mi con un suspiro- y no quiero estar a lado de una persona que de seguro no amaré como amo a Jacob, no se me hace justo para ti

Se aleja de mi empezando a caminar pasando sus manos por su cabello y rostro, lo miro recargada en la barda.

—Se sobre el contrato que firmaste con tu padre, no podrás no casarte conmigo Bella -dice mirándome fríamente, me paralizo por un momento, su rostro ya no era amable, _estupido padr_e- tendrás que cumplir el contrato que firmaste con él, si él dice que te vas a casar conmigo lo vas hacer, lo sabes, quería que fuera por las buenas, pero no me dejas otra opción que...

—Me estas amenazando Edward ? Me das asco doble cara -Lo miró de arriba a bajo- así que me padre te contó que firme un contrato con el? Yo que tú no le diría nada, si no quieres que se entere que tú empresa está apunto de irse a la ruina.

—Cómo sabes eso? -me pregunta acercándose a mi, una parte de mi quiere salir corriendo del lugar.

—Crees que cuando me llevaste a la empresa solo comí y te espere sin hacer nada? -Lo mire con burla, sentía un nudo sin aún poder creer que Edward no era lo que pensaba- Obvio se que tú madre tiene un amante y gasta demasiado para darle el gusto, también se que esa "sobrina" es tu hija, en serio sería normal tener una habitación decorada solo para una sobrina? Mi padre piensa que eres un santo que nunca has tenido hijos, ¿qué pensaría si se entera que no es así? así que si quieres empezar amenazarme, piénsalo bien Edward.

Camino hacia la puerta para poder bajar a la fiesta, lo dejo y no volteo a verlo, empiezo a bajar las escaleras corriendo, sintiendo como me tiemblan las piernas, genial,mi prometido es un idiota que no es lo que dice ser.

Sin ganas de estar con esas personas, pasó cerca de mi hermano haciéndole una seña para que me siga, camino hacia mi habitación empezando a quitarme los tacones, mi mente está en blanco cuando me acuesto en mi cama.

—Qué pasa Bella ? Estas bien?

—Él idiota de Edward sabe sobre el contrato de mi padre y yo -murmure sin mirarlo, todavía siento un vacío en mi estomago.

—De seguro mi padre le dijo que tiene todo el derecho de decidir por ti -murmura acostándose a mi lado, cierro los ojos intentando olvidar.

—Me da miedo pensar que ese contrato le da derecho a Edward de decidir por mi... y si le da él derecho de mandarme a su antojo? No puedo imaginarme que Edward me trate como mi padre...

—Él no es igual que nuestro padre...

—Claro que lo es, me amenazo en decirle a mi padre que no quiero casarme con él, sabes que si mi padre se entera me encierra hasta el día de la boda -tomo su mano jugando con sus dedos, lo miro aterrada- Lo amenace diciéndole que se sus secretos, que si intentaba algo le diría a mi padre... pero sabes que a mi padre le daría igual

—Nuestro papá es una basura no crees? También Edward por caer tan bajo e intentar amenazarte...

—Leíste el contrato? Puedes conseguírmelo? Quiero leerlo, ¿qué tal si cambio de dueño? -pregunto nerviosa, Adam me mira preocupado,me abraza haciendo que empiece a llorar.

—No te preocupes, lo voy a conseguir y te lo mandaré, intentaré hacer que todos crean que te sientes mal, no intentes salir –Asiento mientras me limpio las lágrimas, se aparta de mi saliendo de mi cama-por cierto, te tengo una sorpresa.

Abre la puerta y ahí está Jacob con una sonrisa, un traje claro que lo hace resaltar,al verme se nota que está preocupado, entra a la habitación después de saludar a mi hermano.

—Ven -murmure atrayéndolo a mi, lo abrazo respirando su aroma, beso su cuello tiernamente- Te extraño, no quiero casarme -sus manos acarician mi espalda empezando a bajarme el cierre, sonrió sintiéndome tan en paz y contenta.

—No quiero que te hagan daño -su voz me hace sentir un cosquilleo, me aparto de su cuello y lo beso tiernamente, hace que me acueste encima de él- tú misma me dijiste que si no te casas podrías resultar herida.

Nos miramos mientras empiezo a desabrochar su camisa blanca, me besa tan lindo como siempre lo hace.

—Qué demonios hace aquí ese idiota? -pregunta Edward después de abrir la puerta escandalosamente. Me separo de Jacob y me siento en la cama, nos miramos.

—Vete Jacob -le digo mirándolo con ternura, el asiente pasando su mano por mi mejilla y se levanta para irse.

Miro la ventana, está lloviendo fuertemente, la puerta se cierra y espero a que se largue.

—Aún no te vas? -pregunte mirándolo, está encargado en la puerta, le pone el seguro a la puerta.

—Todavía no sabes que dice el contrato ¿no? -Lo dice con cierta burla, ruedo los ojos empezando a acostarme.

—Solo lárgate Edward ¡No quiero verte por esta semana! -le grito molesta, ese estupido contrato basura.

—nos vemos el día de la boda, cariño.

**Efesotaaaaaa**

No se si poner los siguientes capítulos aquí o hacer que tenga otro ¿libro? Comenten


	16. E16:Bodaestupida

**Como les decía en el primer capítulo, esta historia ya la había escrito hace unos años (la verdad tengo como 80 historias guardadas y me da miedo que no funcione qué mejor las dejo de lado) y me sorprendí cuando la "termine". **

**Bueno voy a seguir esta historia aunque dependiendo de cómo reaccionen será el final, mi plan es que termine no se, llorando todo el mundo jajajaja pero quien sabe. **

**Si les soy sincera la trama es muy triste, en lo personal me puse a llorar cuando escribi los próximos capítulos (no fueron seguidos solo se que estarán en esta historia) en fin espero que les guste.**

**—————————**

Acostada en la cama miro el reloj plateado que marca las seis de la mañana, había ya pasado una semana desde que Edward me encerró en mi habitación, solo me dejaban mi comida las empleadas y salían. Siento como las lagrimas escurren por mi rostro y lentamente tengo que respirar por la boca para intentar controlarme y no desatarme a llorar como el primer día.

Admito que el primer día fue horrible, lloré y golpeé la puerta hasta quedar dormida, no entendía como mis padres pudieron dejar a su hija a su suerte.

El segundo día la puerta se movió y así me desperté, las empleadas solo dejaron mi comida y salieron ignorando mis preguntas.

El cuarto día fue cuando cerraron mi ventana con llave al darse cuenta que quería escapar por la ventana.

El quinto día rechacé toda la comida que me dejaban, el sexto me la pasé llorando desde que desperté.

Ayer decidí darme un baño y comer un poco, me la pase dormida después de eso.

Limpio mis lágrimas buscando el papel de baño para sonar mi nariz. La puerta se abre y entran las empleadas, una carga mi vestido, intento no reírme y llorar al mismo tiempo.

—Necesitamos arreglarla señorita -dice una mirándome desafiante, y esta quien se cree?

—espero que recuerdes cuál es tu lugar -digo después de abofetearla, estoy cansada de todo esto para que venga una estupida a burlarse de mi desgracia.

Me meto al baño junto con dos chicas, me empiezan a bañar mientras que el ruido se hace presente en mi habitación. Siento qué pasa una eternidad cuando terminan de rasurarme y darme un masaje. Me dan ropa interior blanca con encaje, como si en realidad tendría sexo con Edward salgo con una bata puesta. Al salir miro a las maquillistas profesionales esperándome, habían sacado mil cosas y ahora estaban en mi mesa, tienen una gran sonrisa.

—Nerviosa querida? -pregunta una al verme la cara, de seguro no es la más feliz.

—Solo limítese hacer su trabajo -murmure sentándome en la silla giratoria.

Veo como dos empleadas toman mis pies, otras dos mis manos, una ya está empezando a tocar mi cabello, cierro los ojos para intentar dormir.

**Edward**  


Después de ponerme el traje y el reloj, miro la hora tomando mi celular de la mesa.

—Fernanda despierta, lárgate -dije sin mirarla, dentro de una hora vendrían Adam y Alfred para llevarme a la iglesia.

—No quieres repetir? -pregunta quitándose la camisa que la cubría, la fulminó.

—En serio crees que quiero repetir pensando de nuevo en mi comprometida?

—Mucha importancia tiene no? Pero eso no quita el hecho que volviste a coger conmigo -dice poniéndose su vestido rosado.

—Te quiero fuera ya -salgo de la habitación empezando a marcar a una de las empleadas que deberían de ya haber terminado con Bella.

—Hola señor -dice la chica en un tono "sexy", empiezo a recordar que también ya me la folle.

—Ya está lista Bella? -pregunto mientras veo como sale de mi departamento Fernanda.

—Si señor, en este momento está subiendo a la limosina

**Bella**

No intento ocultar que no estoy feliz en este momento mientras camino por el pasillo, supongo que el velo oculta mi expresión. Mi padre toma mi mano y la deja sobre la mano de Edward.

Me suelto de inmediato sin mirarlo, me coloco a su lado mirando al padre, ojalá me de un infarto en este momento. Edward me quita el velo después de que pasara el sermón del padre.

—Por favor Bella Swan, repita después de mi...

—No lo voy hacer -contesto mirándolo, le coloco el anillo a Edward con prisas, me suelto de su agarre.

—Pero...

—Pero nada, no le estoy pagando para que no me haga caso.

—Bien, por el poder que Dios me concede, los declaró marido y mujer, puede besar a...

—Eso no va a pasar, vámonos -dije mirando a Edward, toma mi mano con una fingida sonrisa, todos están gritando de emoción, yo camino sin importarme las personas- nos vamos a ir separados

Me suelto de su agarre, camino hacia la limosina y me subo con ayuda de Alice.

—Qué pasó allá dentro?

—Resulta que Edward me encerró en mi habitación toda esta semana, que no es el chico dulce que pensaba -la miro cansada, me quito el anillo entregándoselo a ella- Lo puedes vender o utilizar en tu boda

—Ese idiota, en serio que horror ser tú-deja el anillo en su bolso- me encantaría poder ayudarte Bella, no mereces esta basura de esposo.

—Muchas gracias por hacérmelo saber -murmuro quitándome el velo, me quito los tacones aliviando el dolor que me ocasionan.

al llegar a la recepción veo a Edward esperándome mientras esta charlando con unos de sus amigos, Alice me da de nuevo el anillo y pasa a lado de Edward dándole una mirada de odio.

—Te ves hermosa -dice su amigo tomando mi mano de improvisto, finjo una linda sonrisa examinándolo, varias canas se le notan en el cabello.- tienes una esposa magnífica no lo arruines.

Los dos miramos al chico, y aparto mi mano de la suya, si supiera que ya lo arruinó.

—Entremos, los invitados nos esperan.

**Edward**

No podía dejar pensar en su rostro totalmente decepcionada de mí mientras caminaba hacia el altar, veo como sube al avión aún con el vestido de novia, los nervios me comen, subo después de despedirme de Adam.

La veo sentarse cerca de la ventana, en ningún momento volvió a mirarme desde la boda y dudo que quiera hacerlo alguna vez.

—Joder Bella, deberías estar feliz por la boda...

—Acaso todavía tienes el derecho de hablarme ? -pregunta sin mirarme, se recarga en el asiento colocándose el cinturón de seguridad, me siento también cuando el capital nos habla, agradezco que se me ocurriera no poner una azafata.

La miro en todo el trayecto, ¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota? Duerme solo unas horas, se despierta cuando el Avión hace una parada para recargar combustible. Mientras tanto ella va al baño y yo checo varios correos que había dejado pendientes a propósito.

**Bella**

Regreso a mi asiento después de vomitar toda la comida, los nervios y yo, no nos llevamos.

—Perdón por lo de esta semana... -escucho decir a Edward intento no escucharlo así que canto mentalmente una canción infantil-...no quería hacerlo, no quería amenazarte con esa estupidez y...

—Arruinaste mi vida, no quiero que me digas que este feliz porque no lo voy a estar, no puedo creer que estés pidiéndome perdón, por mi te puedes largar -le digo llorando enojada, me levanto del asiento y le aviento el anillo en la cara, espero que deje una cicatriz.

Entro a la habitación que está en el avión azotándole la puerta en la cara ya que empezó a seguirme, le coloco seguro y empiezo a sacarme el vestido, tomo una parte y me limpio el rostro con el vestido, queda manchado de maquillaje mientras estoy solo en ropa interior, me siento en la cama mientras empiezo a llorar, todo es un asco. Tomo las tijeras para romper el vestido, al terminar dejo lo que queda del vestido y me duermo tapándome con la sábana.

El trayecto al hotel es tranquilo, me la había pasado viendo por la ventana, intente no sorprenderme cuando vi que el viaje era hacia Brasil, todavía tenía nervios y ganas de llorar, pero no lo haría enfrente de él, que por cierto el anillo le había dejado un rasguño en la frente.

Al llegar al hotel entramos al elevador junto con el empleado que tenía nuestras maletas, me amarre el cabello intentando no pensar en otra cosa.

—Muchas felicidades -dice el empleado dejando las maletas en la habitación.

—Felicidades mis ovarios -susurro para mi.

Me quito los tacones y luego camino hacia la supuesta cocina, siento la mirada de él. Empiezo hacerme un licuado, escucho que una puerta se cierra, intento relajarme, saco mi celular de mi bolsillo, busco mis audífonos en la maleta de mano.

Camino hacia el sofá encendiendo la televisión después de sentarme en el mueble, le doy un trago al licuado.

—Quiero que te quedes en esta habitación,vendré mañana -me dice Edward detrás de mi, volteo a verlo y está vestido elegantemente, bufo para luego seguir viendo la televisión.

—Por mi no hay ningún problema en que nunca regreses -murmure dejando el vaso en la mesa de cristal que está delante de mi.

—Estarás encerrada en esta habitación, yo que tú no hacía ninguna estupidez.

Intento no bufar al escucharlo, cierra la puerta principal y dejo cualquier película que aparezca primero al cambiarle varias veces.

——————————

**HOLAAA**

**Creo que me falta desarrollar el capítulo bien pero no se, comenten que les pareció. **


	17. E17:losbrasileños

El ruido de la puerta me levanta, al parecer me había quedado dormida en el mueble.

Me incorporo y veo a Edward entrando con una tipa morena, se empiezan a besar enfrente de mi, cierro los ojos pasando mi mano por mi rostro.

—No te preocupes por ella -escucho que le dice a la chica, basura que eres Edward.

Sin querer verlos me vuelvo a acostar en el mueble colocándome los audífonos y poniendo la música a todo volumen.

El resto de la noche se la pasó la chica gimiendo como un animal, mientras que yo intentaba dormir, un pequeño odio se estaba formando en mi interior. Al parecer se fue después de que quedara dormida, camino hacia la habitación donde solo estaba dormido Edward.

Agarre el teléfono de la habitación para pedir de algo dulce, necesitaba no pensar en Edward y su idiotez.

—Necesitaba satisfacer mi deseo sexual, al parecer la chica con la que me casé no despierta mi interés -Lo escucho sin mirarlo, pasó a su lado y toma mi brazo con fuerza lastimándome, me hace gritar -no tienes nada que decir?

—Decir algo sobre mi asqueroso marido infiel? -pregunte con burla, su otra mano me agarra del cabello haciendo que me haga hacia atrás, lo miro con rabia-ahora me vas a golpear? Cada día logras sorprenderme -intento que las lágrimas no salgan, el dolor que me ocasiona es fuerte, intento no moverme para que no me siga jalando fuerte.

—Eres una idiota -me suelta y de inmediato paso mi mano por mi cabeza sobándome. Lo veo azotar la puerta al salir de la habitación.

Miro la pared llorando fuertemente, me siento en el mueble desatando el mar de lagrimas, sobo mi brazo que ahora estaba rojo por su agarre.

Alguien toca el timbre, abro la puerta aún con lagrimas en la cara, el chico pasa dejando el carrito con comida cerca del comedor.

—Gracias -murmure dándole varios billetes, él asiente saliendo del lugar.

Los días habían pasado, ya no había pasado de nuevo su intento de golpearme, al pasar los días ya me había acostumbrado a que se la pasara casi todos los días fuera de la habitación, que llevará a sus conquistas y se las cogiera sin importarle que estuviera escuchando, también mientras él salía en el día yo empecé a salir del hotel e ir a distintos lugares para no aburrirme, ahora las compras empezaban a llenar mi vacío, hasta me hice amiga de una chica de Brasil que afortunadamente hablaba inglés.

—Todavia no entiendo cómo funciona tu vida, deberías escapar con todo ese dinero que tienes por derecho -la voz de Brami me trae al presente, dejo de mirar la comida que tengo enfrente para mirarla, estábamos desayunando en un restaurante que ella me había recomendado- te casaste con un patan

—Lo se, pero no puedo irme, es complicado de explicar pero solo tengo que decir que cuando era adolescente era muy estupida y firme un contrato que ahora me pone en esta difícil situación -murmure sin ánimos, aún sentía mis ojos cansados, ayer no había podido dormir por estar llorando, siempre tan patética.

—Vamos a una fiesta, por lo que ayer me dijiste, tu esposo no regresara hasta muy de noche -los ojos celestes de ella eran fascinantes, su piel era morena y con esos ojos, wow.

Mientras comía mi hamburguesa nada saludable, lo pensé, él llegaría tarde, yo no tenía nada que hacer, necesitaba disfrutar mis vacaciones.

—Muy bien, vámonos de compras y después a la fiesta -conteste con una sonrisa, Brami aplaudió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, provocándome una pequeña risa.

Terminamos de comer mientras ella me contaba que la fiesta sería en un yate enorme, según ella, el dueño hacía buenas fiestas cada vez que quería celebrar algo fabuloso para él.

Salimos del restaurante, su chofer nos estaba esperando delante del auto negro, nos abre la puerta y me relajo cuando mi trasero toca el asiento.

—vamos al centro comercial eduany -le dice brami a su chofer, pase mi mano por mi espalda a causa del dolor que me provoco dormir tanto en el sofá.

—Deberíamos después ir al spa -sugiero con una sonrisa, ella asiente.

**Edward**.

La secretaria me sonríe tonteando conmigo mientras deja un té en mi escritorio, le doy las gracias y espero que se retire.

—El señor Branko viene subiendo el elevador -comenta mirando el suelo, aparto mi vista de los papeles.

—Y apenas me dices? -Me levanto abrochándome de nuevo el saco.

La puerta es abierta y entra el señor branko con una sonrisa, su piel morena y sus dientes blancos me causa incomodidad.

—Perdón por entrar así, no estaba su secretaria así que me di el privilegio de entrar -dice caminando hacia mi escritorio le hago una seña a mi secretaria para que se retire.

—No se preocupe, viene feliz algo bueno paso con la negociacion?

—Ellos acaban de firmar el contrato -deja en mi escritorio los documentos, miro las hojas con una sonrisa al encontrar la firma.

—Que alivio, pronto me tengo que ir y no me hubiera gustado dejar esto pendiente

—Muy bien, que le parece festejar esto en una fiesta? Puede invitar a su esposa aunque entendería si no quiere ir.

Pienso en la cara de Bella si le pidiera que me acompañara diría que no de seguro.

—Me encantaría ir, ella ha estado haciendo turismo y hoy se iba a tomar un día de descanso.

**Bella**. 

Un montón de carros están en las calles, con otro suspiro miro la fila de carros.

—Está fiesta es muy importante no? -pregunto alzando la voz por la culpa de la música alta del carro.

—Las fiestas de Nardo son geniales, creo que tiene vínculos con la mafia pero... -se encoge de hombros mirándome- simplemente has de la vista gorda.

—No es la primera fiesta que voy donde las drogas estén involucradas -digo riéndome mientras me da una copa de vino.

Al llegar a la costa veo un enorme yate donde miles de personas suben por unas escaleras electrónicas, joder.

—Ya me estoy imaginando eso de "geniales fiestas" -digo bajando del carro, ella ríe cuando se coloca mi lado, no nos formamos en la fila, toma mi mano para llegar a los guardias que revisan las invitaciones, nos dejan pasar con solo vernos.- Vaya, trato especial.

—Lastimosamente lo conozco a profundidad -Me dice subiendo las escaleras.

Siento que me va a dar algo cuando veo hacia abajo, es enorme este yate en serio. Al llegar a la parte de arriba veo varios meseros repartir copas, una piscina con chicas desnudas, una barra con varias bolsas que no quiero saber su contenido.

—Hermana! Ya te habías tardado -aparece un chico con rasgos similares a brami como sus ojos.

—Vaya que si lo debes de conocer -digo divertida, su hermano guapísimo me mira.

—Entonces tú eres la nueva amiga de mi hermana? Me alegro, sus otras amigas me producen una desagradable sensación -Me dice ofreciéndome una copa que acaba de agarrar del mesero- es vodka.

—Vaya, empezaré la fiesta con algo fuerte -comentó tomando la copa y me la tomo de un trago, en realidad es delicioso.- pensé que estaría mas cargado.

—Por supuesto está cargado nena -dice Brami imitándome con la copa al agarrarla- solo que su sabor es menos fuerte pero sigue teniendo el mismo por ciento del alcohol.

—Brindemos por una noche magnífica -chocamos las copas de nuevo llenas con una sonrisa de complicidad.

**Edward**.

La vista desde el yate es hermosa, tomo otra copa disfrutando el líquido que contiene.

—Vaya que si sabe hacer fiestas -digo a Branko con una sonrisa mirando a las personas que parecen de una buena clase social.

—Por supuesto, y además aquí están las mujeres más lindas de Brasil -dice señalando un grupo de chicas que no han parado de verme desde que llegue, sonrió negando- lástima que tengas esposa.

—Sería una lástima que hoy fingiera no estar casado? -pregunto guardando mi anillo en mi bolsillo, él se ríe en respuesta.

Mi mirada se fija en un grupo de tres, hay una chica que me da la espalda pero su vestido azul marca su deliciosa figura además que deja ver su piel por el escote en la espalda.

—Creo que iré por allá -le señaló a la chica y él me da varias palmadas en forma de apoyo.

Camino lentamente viendo sus leves movimientos al ritmo de la música, sabe moverse muy bien al ritmo de la música brasileña.

El chico pasa su mano por su espalda y lentamente va bajando hacia su trasero, al escuchar su risa me detengo, se escuchaba familiar por alguna extraña razón. Bueno al parecer tendría que estar con la morena de ojos azules.

La de vestido azul se voltea para ver hacia atrás, su sonrisa se borra al verme,esta hermosa Bella con poco maquillaje y ese atuendo.

—Quítale las manos de encima -tomo su mano que está en su trasero y la aparto de ella.

—Pero quien te crees que eres? Quien eres?

La mirada de ella hace que me sienta por unos segundos mal, a mi mente se vienen todas las chicas que he llevado a la habitación.

**Bella**.

—Soy su esposo

—Yo no veo su anillo -dice Nardo tomando mi mano izquierda para ver mis dedos y fingir examinarlos- tú si brami?

—Mmm si, no veo ningún anillo -contesta con una sonrisa más fingida que la risa de la zorra que Edward llevo la otra vez al departamento.

—Lastima hombre, se que desearías tener a una dama como ella, pero dudo que seas digno de algo tan precioso -Me aferro al brazo de Nardo mientras lo dice, miro a Edward intentando no romper a llorar por las lindas palabras que dice Nardo-no te preocupes ella me eligió y le daré el cielo si me lo permite

—te permitiría todo -contestó con una verdadera sonrisa, agradecía tanto esto que estaba haciendo por mi.

—Maldita sea Bella, vámonos ya -Sus ojos de enojo aparecen, el temor aparece en mi cuerpo y evito que tome mi brazo.

—Deberías irte con otra de tus zorras Edward -contestó ebria e intentando ocultar mi miedo a que me golpee.

—No estoy para juegos estupidos -Me lástima cuando toma mi brazo de manera brusca, sus dedos se clavan en mi piel y Nardo se interpone.

—Si no deseas que te corra de esta fiesta lárgate y suéltala -dice amenazante Nardo, coloca su arma en el pecho de Edward y se miran a los ojos por unos segundos.

Veo marcharse Edward sin decir nada, una chica toma su brazo al parecer estaba ebria, volteo a ver otro lado para no ver la terrible escena que últimamente veía. Las lágrimas quieren salir asi que camino hacia donde se supone que deberían estar las habitaciones, solo escucho unos pasos siguiéndome y mi respiración acelerada, entro a la primera habitación que veo y rompo a llorar con todas mis fuerzas, camino lentamente hacia la cama con ayuda de Nardo me aferro a él mientras las lágrimas siguen fluyendo como un rio, mi mente me hace recordar todos los últimos días en el departamento provocándome una horrible sensación que pensé que nunca volvería a sentir.

—Por Dios Bella deja de llorar, el no lo merece para nada, no dejes que tontos como él te rompan

—Es que yo sé que valgo tanto pero también sé que no puedo hacer nada para irme lejos de él, me da tanta rabia eso, y lo peor es que él sabe que tiene el control sobre mi, me enferma que sea así conmigo.

Los segundos pasan al igual que los minutos, ningún ruido se escucha en la habitación, las lágrimas paran y un dolor de cabeza se instala.

—Por favor quédate a dormir hoy aquí, no se que tan malo sea, pero hoy solo descansa aquí -Me dice Nardo, alzo la vista para verlo de seguro con los ojos hinchados, una parte de mi quiere decir que no, pero cansada por hoy de tanta toxicidad asiento.

Me acuesto en la cama sin importarme las miradas de brami y Nardo, me sueno la nariz con el papel que me ofrece ella, sin decir nada se sienta a mi otro lado, quedando en medio de la cama entre Nardo y brami, miro la televisión apagada extrañando a mis amigas.

—Deberíamos ponernos borrachos -comenta Nardo tomando mi mano, la aprieto y sin pensar digo si.

—Voy por varias botellas -se levanta brami sin perder ningún minuto más sale de la habitación, cierro los ojos queriendo despejar mi mente.

—Quiero que sepas que si necesitas algún día un lugar para vivir, refugiarte o cualquier cosa que necesites puedes decirme y te lo conseguiré

—Gracias en serio -contestó aún con los ojos cerrados, la puerta es abierta y solo escucho la risa de brami.

El alcohol pasa por nuestras gargantas, las risas comienzan en algún momento de la madrugada y mi celular suena

"Mañana nos vamos, más te vale llegar"

"a las 8 te veo en el aeropuerto de Canadá, espérame cariño" contestó con una risa, leo el mensaje que envié y los demás se parten de risa.

—En verdad brami también tú Nardo, muchas gracias por ayudarme, en serio que valoro lo que hicieron cuando Edward vino hacia mi -digo entre lágrimas, le doy un trago a la botella de vodka e intento no escupirlo.

—No te preocupes, todas las cosas que dije eran ciertas, sé que te conozco hace unas horas pero con ese tiempo me di cuenta que eres una chica genial y divertida que nadie debería tratarte de ese modo.

—Juro que si continuamos con este tema sobre ese estupido vomitaré -dice brami con una risa de ebria,levanto la mano para que me de los 5, aun con la botella en mano me acuesto en la cama matrimonial.

**Ustedes qué opinan sobre este rumbo que tomo la historia? Debería seguirla o cambiarlo? **


	18. E18

**Todavía no se termina, lo sé, Edward es estupido pero buenoooooo. **

**—————————**

**Capítulo 18: de regreso. **

El ruido de algo ser golpeado fuertemente me despierta y con eso un dolor de cabeza, estupida cruda pienso. Vuelvo acostarme en la grande y cómoda cama blanca cuando el sonido se detiene, aunque eso no dura mucho porque la puerta es abierta y azota la pared. Al sentarme aún con los ojos cerrados mi mano pasa por mi cabello y un bostezo sale de mi.

—Que demonios? -pregunto para mi misma antes de abrir los ojos y encontrarme con Edward con una mirada furiosa puesta sobre mi, ruedo los ojos por un momento- y tú qué haces aquí?

—Me canse de esperarte en el aeropuerto de Canadá -contesta avanzando hacia mi, la cruda sigue pasando factura vaya.—Me dijiste a las 8 pero han pasado tres días

—Te dije a las 8 pero no te dije que día -contestó aún con sueño, me tallo los ojos para verlo mejor sin lagañas.

—Que demonios haces aquí? -pregunta cruzados de brazos, me masajeo la cabeza y después tomo una pastilla que está en el buró para la cruda.

—Me tome un tiempo para mi -contestó encogiéndome de hombros.

—Para ti? Con cuantos hombres te has acostado?

—Oh por Dios, tú eres el menos indicado para reclamarme sobre acostones -grito enojada, bufa incrédulo- no soy como tú que se acuesta con cualquiera, solo quería pensar sobre mi.

—Muy bien, creo que has tenido tiempo suficiente para eso, vámonos -cierra la puerta y toma mi maleta medio llena para meter mi ropa que está en los armarios.

—Pero qué te pasa Edward -pregunto levantándome de la cáma para detenerlo.- no me quiero ir

—No te estoy preguntando -contesta concentrado en doblar mi ropa, desacomodó la maleta y tiro varias prendas al suelo molesta, me mira desafiante y yo espero su respuesta, deja en un instante la prenda que tiene en la mano-no se te olvide que...

—ah ya cállate Edward -digo enojada cruzada de brazos sin importarme la ropa en el suelo, me mira impactado y su mandíbula está apretada, toma mi brazo e intento safarme golpeándolo en el pecho, sus labios chocan con los míos moviéndose en busca de alguna respuesta mía, muerdo su labio inferior queriendo que se quite de encima, sus manos acarician mi trasero mientras pega mi cuerpo al suyo, mi estupido cuerpo le corresponde y mis manos ya están aferrándose a su cabeza, lentamente dejo de pensar que lo quiero fuera de la habitación y mis oscuros deseos surgen, mis instintos toman el control de la situación y sus manos se meten a mi short acariciando mi piel, jadeos salen de nuestros labios, un ligero calor aparece haciendo que nuestras prendas dejen de cubrirnos, sus manos acarician cada parte de mi piel, mis manos rasguñan su espalda deseando cada vez más. _Bella recuerda que te hizo, isabellaaaa _una vocecita en mi cabeza empieza a volverme a la realidad, me detengo apartándolo de mi, le doy una bofetada aliviando una parte de mi, tantas ganas tenia de hacer eso.

No me toques de nuevo -Lo señaló antes de empezar a caminar a la cama.Su mirada es de shock, en pocos segundos reacciona y oculta sus manos en sus bolsillos.

—Bella, lo siento -le respondo bufando, miro mi celular y digo una grosería al ver la hora, es muy temprano- no planeé que esto pasara.

—Por favor cállate -le digo tomando mis cosas para bañarme, el dolor de cabeza es insoportable.

—No, espera por favor -toma mi mano deteniéndome, al ver mi mirada me suelta y asiento deseando una ducha- Lo siento por todo, soy un idiota lo se, y no espero que con esto me perdones porque creo que tendre que darte muchos orgasmos para conseguir tu perdón... -rie y evito mirarlo, ruedo los ojos controlando mi respiración e intentado no estar nerviosa. Me toma por la cintura con su brazo y con su mano acaricia mi mejilla, contengo la respiración antes de recibir su beso.

—no sigas -murmuro cerrando los ojos, ¿por qué debe de ser tan guapo? Odio esta maldita atracción.

—no, déjame continuar

—no puedo hacer como si todo esto no hubiera pasado... arruinaste el dia de mi boda -Lo golpeó en el pecho molesta- la jodiste tanto que cada vez que me recuerdan que estoy casada siento una rabia enorme, no creo que lo entiendas, ese dia era todo para mi y me dejaste encerrada en mi habitación como si solo fuera una cosa insignificante, oh! y no olvidemos a todas esas zorras que llevaste a la habitación.

Levantó mi cabeza para mirarlo mas de cerca, conserva una barba de unos tres días, su mirada esta fija a mi rostro, su expresión de arrepentimiento me dan ganas de abrazarlo pero me controlo.

-no me acosté con ninguna de ella, les pagaba para que fingieran tener un orgasmo y te dieran celos -confiesa con una pequeña sonrisa, alzo la ceja de mal humor- al parecer lo logre, y se que nunca voy a poder retroceder el tiempo para cambiar ese día. -toma mi rostro con su enorme mano acaricia con sus dedos mi mejilla- me comporte como un imbécil en la fiesta, solo ver que otro te tocaba y te trataba mejor de lo que yo lo hice hizo que me molestara y mucho mas me molestara conmigo mismo.

—te juro que hare todo para que por lo menos estemos mejor, que tengamos una relación normal y te prometo que el sexo nunca faltara

-no prometas algo que no cumplirás, y para tu información solo conseguiste que me sintiera todos estos días mal por tus chicas pagadas - me separo de él entrado al baño sin verlo de nuevo, abro la regadera para dejar salir el agua tibia, me recorre todo el cuerpo y reacciono, mi mente no deja de repetir los besos intensos que nos dabamos mientras que me bañaba, al terminar mis pezones estaban duros y mi clítoris pedia ser tocado, envuelvo mi cuerpo con una toalla mientras que las gotas siguen saliendo de mi cabello, salgo del baño y él tiene mi maleta hecha, una bolsa esta a lado de mi maleta y Edward se ve concentrado en su celular, se ve dan delicioso con esa camisa de botones, su pantalón marcando sus buenos atributos, gotas siguen escurriendo su cuello y recorro el rumbo de sus gotas, me encantaría seguir la trayectoria con mi lengua...

-tu idiota amigo me dijo que te comentara que le es una lastima que no pudiera despedirse de ti, que en la bolsa viene un regalo -su tono de voz me hace sonreir, esta molesto y que eso me alegra, camino hacia la bolsa rosa con franjas, tomo la tarjeta que esta encima de la caja, "de seguro se te vera precioso, me encantaría que pronto te lo vea puesto sin ese idiota a tu lado" al reverso esta su numero y hago una nota mental que le mande mensaje para agradecerle. abro la caja y sonrio al ver su contenido, un vestido verde esmeralda largo con escote que tiene piedras doradas descansa a lado de unos tacones dorados, una bolsa que me recuerda a su hermana. -yo puedo darte algo mejor que eso -bufa Edward recordándome que sigo desnuda.

-celos Edward ?-pregunto abriendo mi maleta tomo un pantalón azulado con una blusa de seda, dejo mis tacones en el suelo y busco mis bragas y sostén que combinen.

Me quito la toalla viendo su reacción, los hombres son tan fáciles de distraer.

-te recuerdo que sigo aquí Bella -alzo la ceja, definitivamente arruina todo.

—¿y? ¿ahora me vas a obligar a tener sexo contigo? Vaya, cada vez superas a tu padre.

—Compararme con mi padre fue muy bajo.

Sin querer verlo me concentro en vestirme, meto el vestido a la maleta al igual que el bolso, alzo la vista para encontrarlo acostado durmiendo, con mi tacón le golpeó la pierna y se levanta mirándome de arriba a bajo.

—Tenemos que ir al aeropuerto

Toma mi maleta y sale primero de la habitación, guardo mi celular en mi chamarra mientras bajamos del barco.

—Por cierto, si te llevaste mis maletas ¿no?

El auto se estaciona enfrente de nosotros, el chofer sale tomando la maleta que le da Edward.

—Por supuesto, sería horrible escuchar siempre tus reclamos -abre la puerta para mi, entro y me corro para que el pase.

El trayecto hacia el aeropuerto fue tranquilo, hasta casi me quedo de nuevo dormida. Salimos del carro y un grupo extenso de periodistas de distintas nacionalidades invaden nuestro espacio personal.

"Qué opinan de Brasil?" "Cuáles son los nuevos proyectos?" "Regresan a Canadá?" "Tal vez ya hay un bebé en camino?"

Edward contesta la última pregunta dejándolos intrigados, evito dejar de sonreír ya que sigue la prensa tomándonos fotos.

La sonrisa de Edward me hace odiarlo, me toma la mano mientras que entramos al aeropuerto, yo aprieto su mano fuertemente maldiciéndolo internamente, llegamos a la parte donde ya no pueden pasar periodistas y lo golpeo.

—Eres un idiota Edward ¿Poooorrrr? -señaló a la bola de periodistas que ya no nos pueden ver ni escuchar.

—Se me hizo divertido, ¿a ti no?

—Señor estamos listos para abordar -fulminó al hombre que evita que le responda, Edward vuelve a tomar mi mano y caminamos hacia el avión.

—Gracias Michel -le dice Edward dándole unas palmadas en la espalda, él asiente sin decir nada y subo las escaleras.

Lo veo sentarse mientras me cruzo de brazos, él se hace el inocente y lo pateó fuertemente haciendo que grite de dolor, piso su pie con mi tacón y me siento abrochando el cinturón de seguridad.

—¡Maldita sea Bella!

—¿Por qué lo hiciste Edward? Ni siquiera hemos tenido sexo -le reclamo molesta, su mueca desaparece por una sonrisa, me examina de arriba a bajo encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Por qué no hacerlo? La prensa se interesa en esa clase de temas y también en los proyectos, sería lo más normal que esa pregunta se respondiera, recuerda, estamos enamorados y recién casados. -el avión empieza a despegar provocando turbulencias, examino el cielo por la ventana, extrañaría los cálidos del país- además, hay una cama en el avión, ¿gustas pasar?

—Lo último que deseo es tener sexo contigo

——————————————————

Lo primero que recibo de Canadá es la llamada de mi mamá, hago una mueca sin contestar el teléfono mientras el avión aterriza en la pista, Edward seguía metido en su computadora aunque por el sonido me mira, me encuentra mirándolo y alza la ceja, ¿por que me gusta este tipo?

—¿no piensas contestar?

—No, puedes contestar tú si quieres -le digo cerrando los ojos ya que el avión deja de avanzar. Escucho como se quita el cinturón y camina hacia mi, supongo que agarro mi celular.

—¿Bueno? -pregunta ya que mi celular no tiene registrado a mi mamá, siempre se me olvida agregarla.- hola señora -abro los ojos suspirando, el capitán abre la puerta diciendo que ya podíamos bajar, asentimos y desabrocho mi cinturón, le hago una mueca a Edward que sigue hablando con mi mamá.

Bajamos del avión mientras espero no caerme, ¿Por qué demonios me puse tacones? Tomo el brazo de Edward al sentir que me caigo, me mira y me ayuda a bajar, no suelta mi mano después de bajar las horribles escaleras. Ya es de noche y el brillo de flashes me atraen, periodistas genial.

Caminamos hacia ellos ya que es inevitable, Edward me da mi celular y lo meto a mi bolsa.

—tu mamá desea que vayamos mañana a su casa -pone su brazo alrededor de mi cuello mientras evitamos que alguna cámara nos pegue por su cercanía.

—Vaya, no me sorprende -murmuro en el carro que el conduce, miro la carretera y bajo el vidrio para sentir el aire.

Me despierto cuando entramos al estacionamiento de su edificio, bostezo estirándome y veo que la ventana está cerrada. Acomodo mi cabello para después salir.

Saca mi maleta y caminamos hacia el elevador, subimos en silencio mientras respiro su perfume, me pongo nerviosa por lo que vaya suceder en su departamento, ¿_nuestro departamento? _ Llegamos y me abre la puerta dejándome pasar primero, miro el departamento y sigue igual como la última vez.

—que te gustaría comer? -me siento en el sofá bostezando.

—ya comí en el avión

—hace cuatro horas, -hago una mueca suspirando, mi estomago gruñe cuando pienso en pollo frito con papas -¿quieres comida China?

—si y también pollo frito -Lo miro mordiendo mi labio, se empieza a reír mientras saca su teléfono-¿Qué?

—me acorde de la primera vez que te conocí -me empiezo a reír recordándolo también, extrañaba la comida de la cocinera. Escucho como pide la comida y encarga de todo un poco, la boca se me hace agua al imaginarme la comida.

—mi mamá dijo a qué hora quiere vernos? -pregunto cuando termina de hablar por teléfono.

—Nos quiere para desayunar, dijo que sabrías a qué hora -hago una mueca pasando mi mano por mi cabello.

—A las 7 de la mañana, ay no -hago una mueca al imaginarme levantarme temprano.

Escucho que vuelve a llamar y pide el pollo, reviso mi celular aburrida, le mando mensaje a Alice diciéndole que ya regrese de viaje, mientras reviso Instagram me encuentro con una foto de Jacob, esta con nuestros amigos en un bar, debería estar con ellos.

Miro la pared dejando que mi mente imagine distintas cosas, volteo y veo a Edward concentrado en su computadora, muerdo mi labio examinándolo, su cabello cobrizo esta desarreglado, tiene la camisa desabotonada dejando ver un poco de su pecho, las mangas las tiene remangadas dándole un aspecto sexy, tiene unas leves arrugas entre sus cejas que desaparecen cuando hago un sonido. Alza la vista para verme, recorre mi cuerpo hasta quedarse en mi rostro.

—uh me preguntaba... -intentó organizar mis ideas sin dejar de verlo, un nudo se forma en mi estómago _tranquilízate_ _Isabella- _Este será mi departamento también?

Cierra su laptop y la deja en la mesa de vidrio, se cruza de piernas sin quitarme la vista de encima.

—Por supuesto aunque... -suspira y se pone de pie, pasan varios minutos dando vueltas hasta que camina hacia mi y se sienta a mi lado, intento no moverme pero es imposible- deberíamos buscar una casa Bella

—No quiero, estamos bien así -digo soltando el aire que estaba conteniendo, bueno por lo menos esto era nuestro lugar.

—Como gustes -antes de que toque mi mano llaman a la puerta, se levanta para abrirla y voy a la cocina para sacar algunos platos.

Deja en la barra la bolsa de comida y empieza sacar la comida, hago una mueca.

—¿Por qué no... mmm... lo dejas en la mesa? -señaló la mesa de vidrio, me doy cuenta por primera vez que no hay una mesa para que comamos tal vez deberíamos comprar una.

Asiente como si se diera cuenta de lo que hace, que incomodo es esto. Tomo los platos y cubiertos de vidrio para dejarlos en esa mesa.

Nos servimos la comida entre todo lo qué hay ora elegir, me sirvo un poco de arroz junto con el pollo y le echo un poco de carne china al arroz. Me sirve una copa de vino y asiento ya que tengo la boca llena.

—Deberíamos comprar una mesa normal -le digo después de tomar un trago del vino. Sonríe y asiente.

—Siempre se me olvida, puedes pedirla por internet

—uh... deberíamos ir los dos a comprarla -digo fijándome en mi plato ya casi vacío, me encanta tanto comer.

—Segura? Por mi no hay problema en lo que decidas.

—Edward -ruedo los ojos en su dirección antes de servirme otra porción.

—Entiendo, tú dime cuando y lo agendo.

Comemos en silencio y disfruto la comida, la comida brasileña es deliciosa pero un poco de grasa no está nada mal.

Al terminar de comer recibo un mensaje de Alice donde me dice que desea verme para que le cuente todo.

Bostezo descansando mi cabeza en el mueble, cierro los ojos por un momento aunque es una eternidad.

—Bella, ponte tú pijama -la voz de Edward es tan varonil, ¿ya lo había dicho? Abro los ojos y toma mi mano levantándome, me dejo guiar hacia la recámara, mi maleta está ahí cerca de su closet, me suelta y camino hacia la maleta para después meterme al baño a cambiarme.

Me pongo un pans ligero de color blanco junto con una blusa de tirantes con encaje que se siente suave y ligera. Al salir del baño lo veo en la cama revisando su celular, voltea a verme y deja su celular en la mesa de noche.

Se mueve dejándome un espacio, me acuesto oliendo su aroma en la almohada, puedo escuchar su respiración y sentir su brazo tocando el mío, intento no pensar y quedarme dormida, es tan difícil y raro. Me quito la sábana dispuesta a irme.

—Quédate aquí -murmura, volteo a verlo sintiendo sudorosas las palmas de mis manos.

—No puedo dormir aquí, tal vez todo ya esté bien entre nosotros pero no puedo olvidar los gemidos Edward -salgo de la cama acomodando mi cabello, casi llego a la puerta cuando vuelve hablar.

–puedo irme yo -se levanta de la cama, camina hacia mi y queda a unos centímetros de mi, toma mi mano mientras se pone a la altura de mis ojos- quédate aquí

—No no no, así está bien -me suelto y salgo de la habitación con un nudo en el estómago, porque no imaginé que estaba en bóxer? _No pienses en eso Isabella._

Voy a la cocina a servirme una copa de vino, muerdo mi labio sacando mi celular de mi bolsillo, recuerdo el número de Nardo y le mando un mensaje agradeciéndole por el regalo y aceptarme por unos días.

Miro el departamento entre suspiros, ¿realmente Edward va a cambiar? La pregunta tiene tantas respuestas que me hacen sentir nerviosa, podría esto acabar bien, ser un príncipe lo que no fue al principio de nuestro compromiso, tener hijos... mi mente imagina todas esas posibilidades donde terminábamos bien, aunque tal vez no sea así.

El sonido de mi teléfono me distrae de esos pensamientos donde Edward es el bueno de la historia y veo que es Nardo, leo su mensaje y termino mi copa de vino. La dejo en la mesa y camino a la habitación de su hija, _agh,¿Cómo será ella? Edward seguirá en contacto con la madre de la niña? ¿Será linda? _

Entro a la habitación y camino a la cama, tantas emociones al día es cansado que provoca mi sueño en segundos.

————————————

**¿Les gusto? Comenten que les parece, ¿creen que Edward será bueno ya con ella? ¿Bebés ya vendrán en camino? No olviden seguir la historia. **


End file.
